


Revelio

by MissILikeTooManyFandoms



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissILikeTooManyFandoms/pseuds/MissILikeTooManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis thought NEWTs and Quidditch were all she had to worry about in her sixth year but Carmilla Karnstein is practically stalking her. She's suddenly in every class and hasn't missed a Quidditch game or even practice all season. Naturally, Laura wants to unravel Hogwarts' latest mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After four long months, I'm proud to present not only my first full "feature" fic but also the prequel to an upcoming fic. Let me know what you think. And without further rambling, let me introduce the first entry in the Carmilla Big Bang, so graciously run by carmillaismygalpal on Tumblr. You can find me on Tumblr at gurukorrasami (along with the art that accompanies this fic, also at my lovely artist's blog laurasneckbite)

“What’s her deal?” Danny jerked up on her broom, coming to a sudden stop just above Laura, a glare set in her features. LaFontaine quickly followed, diving down to join the group quickly amassing in the air, Perry bringing up the rear.

“What’s whose deal?” Laura looked around, brow furrowed as she attempted to clear stray strands of hair from her vision. One hand remained tight around her broomstick, slipping slightly from the handle but still holding it with practiced ease. She narrowed her eyes at LaFontaine as they snickered.

“You-Know-Who is back.” The beater’s smirk transformed into a grimace as their lip earned them a hard smack from Perry. Her thick keeper gloves made a resounding thud against LaFontaine’s skull. “Jeez, Perr. It was just a joke.”

“Don’t call her that! It’s not funny.” Perry glanced around as if expecting a prefect to pop into the air at any moment. The action was even more comical as her Head Girl badge shook and glimmered against her chest. Laura groaned, nearly bringing her face to her broom.

“Care to clue me in?” She blushed as three faces swiveled at once, eyebrows arched.

“Honestly, Laura, how can you be so dense?”

“Thanks, Perry.” With a sigh, she took to scanning the stands again. Her eyes alighted upon a pristine button-up shirt and a loose scarlet tie but it was the dark, curly mane that made her bit her lip.

“Karnstein’s here again to moon over Laura. Great. Can we move on now? It’s nearly time for dinner. She just better not be here spying on us.” Danny launched the Quaffle she had been holding beneath her arm, her lips moving as she silently counted to five before darting after it.

“Danny, she is in our house you know. I doubt she’d want to spy on us for another team.” Perry zoomed after her. LaFontaine followed with their bat raised, knocking the bludger inches from Perry’s ear towards Danny. Laura heard muffled contact and a sharp crack but the sounds did not fully register, her gaze still trained on the slight figure in the stands. Even while she hovered several yards away, Laura was struck still as dark eyes raised from the thick tome they had been trained on. They stared at each other for several moments, heat crawling up Laura’s neck.

“I am so sorry Danny! I swear I didn’t mean to! Well, I mean-“

“Will you just shut up! Just save the bone breaking for the Slytherins will you? Ahhhh!”

“I think it’s broken. We better get you to the hospital wing.”

“No. No. No. I’m fine. This is fine. It doesn’t even hurt that bad. Doesn’t even hurt as bad when Kirsch stepped on my hand. Not that that really hurt-“

“He broke your hand, Danny! And now I’ve broken your arm. Fantastic. C’mon, Bionic Woman.”

“What?”

“Jaime Sommers? The Bionic Woman? She has bionic limbs and can bend steel and-“

“This is definitely not the time, LaFontaine!”

The voices finally entreated on Laura’s focus, but before she could really take stock of what was happening around her, LaFontaine bumped into them, a smirk playing at their features while Perry ushered a grimacing Danny forward, just behind the grinning beater.

“You should go talk to her.” Their eyes flashed between Laura and the figure watching them curiously.

“Danny’s hurt! I can’t just-“ Her arms flailed as she gestured vaguely after Danny, leaning back on her broomstick to compensate.

“Stay and talk to your mysterious admirer? We’ve got it. Madame Pomfrey is just going to chase us all out anyway. Except for Perry because of her training or whatever but seriously we’ve got it. Go talk to her. You’d just be stuck with me and I’m heading for the dungeons. You hate the dungeons.” Their grin widened as Laura shuddered.

“Dungeons? No thanks, but I do have to get that transfiguration homework done, it’s due tomorrow and-LAFONTAINE!” Laura found herself shoved toward the nearest set of stands, her broom carrying a few extra yards until she hovered only a bit a ways from the lone occupant. Behind her, LaFontaine laughed, darting after the two flashes of red hair slowly making their way back up to the castle. “Oh, um, hi.” Despite the voice that sounded suspiciously like a mixture between Perry and Danny practically shouting in her head and the strict “no hopping into the stands rule,” Laura leapt over the railing to stand before her house’s outcast, dismounting in the same movement. She leaned on her broom in what she hoped was an attractive manner, her robes whipping about in the strong winds.

“Hello.” Dark eyes bored into Laura’s, expression unreadable.

“I’m Laura. Laura Hollis.” She stuck her hand out a tad suddenly, gulping quietly. She felt like she had shrunk two inches shorter as dark eyes flickered down to the outstretched hand and back up.

“I know who you are, Quidditch star.”  
“And I know who you are…Miss…uh…broody librarian! It’s Carmilla right?” Laura attempted a smile but even she could tell it was twisted and pained.

“Yes.” The dark haired girl stood, book in hand. She brushed past Laura to the rickety stairs, forcing Laura to scramble after her. This is ridiculous. I thought she liked me.

“What are you reading?” She managed to catch her on the first landing, careful to keep her broom from banging into any supports.

“On the Morality of Dark Magic.” Carmilla did not even glance at Laura as she spoke, a curtain of curly, dark locks separating them.

“Doesn’t sound like it was on the sixth year required supply list.” She had to resist the urge to give a small jump in victory as she finally earned a small smile.

“Not at all, cutie. Can’t check it out either. It’s in the restricted section.” They both blinked furiously as they spilled back outside, the early May sun still annoyingly bright and high in the sky. Laura tried not fixate on “cutie.”

“Working in the library must have its perks, huh?” Laura risked a light elbow jab and though Carmilla edged away immediately after, she had earned herself another small smile.

“It’s alright.” Though in excellent shape, Laura found herself winded only halfway up the hill to the school and it took her a few moments to realize that it was because Carmilla had been at a light jog nearly the entire time since they had escaped the stands. She barely looked like she was walking quickly but before Laura really could ponder that matter or nearly cross her eyes trying to evaluate the other girl’s gait, they were bounding up the castle steps.

“It’s nearly dinner. Would you like to eat with me and my friends?” Since the beginning of term, Laura had noticed Carmilla eating at the far end of the staff table. The older students whispered and poked each other, shocked by her appearance. Everyone knew of the strange girl who worked in the library, trailing after Madam Pince until the bitter witch finally retired. She had appeared in Laura’s fifth year, dark and sullen and unbelievably beautiful. She never ate in the Great Hall, always roaming the stacks. Laura had heard particularly cruel students refer to her as “the Second Ghost of Gryffindor” or “the ghost of the library.”

Except this year, she was sorted with the first years. The Gryffindor table had nearly rioted as the Sorting Hat placed her. Slytherin had been expecting another pureblood. She had to be pureblood with such high cheekbones and a harsh gaze, though even that was as much of a mystery as everything else. Not only had Laura suddenly found herself with a new housemate, but also classmate. Carmilla was in nearly every one of her classes. Even stranger, midway through term she took a seat at the very end of the Gryffindor table, or what was mostly the Gryffindor table (Headmistress McGonagall encouraged the intermingling of houses at all meals save for the first new students would share with their houses), but she always ate alone. Even her special jeweled goblet had followed her to her new seat.

“No thanks, cupcake. And I imagine you’ll be having dinner in the hospital wing. Lawrence’s break was pretty nasty.” Laura was not sure which surprised her more, that Carmilla knew Danny’s name or how quickly she vanished up the stairs. With a sigh and the beginnings of a headache, Laura made her way into the Great Hall, swinging her legs into her usual seat near the front of the hall. She slid her broom beneath the table, holding it in place with her shoulder. She considered heading up to check on Danny and the rest of her friends but as students began to pour into the hall, Laura decided to stay put. Perry and LaFontaine never missed a meal and if they were going to eat with Danny, they would come find her.

Laura had made it halfway through a meal of mashed potatoes and boiled chicken, already eyeing a large bowl of custard and a plate of treacle tart, when twin flashes of red hair filed through the great doors. She saw them approach out of the corner of her eye and took the few seconds she had to ease her way out of the conversation she had been having with a fourth year Ravenclaw.

“Alright, Laur. Spill.” LaFontaine spoke before even sliding in next to Laura, the collar of their shirt spotted with some green liquid Laura had no desire to identify.

“There’s nothing to spill. How’s Danny?” Reluctantly, Laura placed her spoon down, turning to face LaFontaine.

“They’re keeping her overnight. The bones in her wrist were shattered.” Perry had slid in after LaFontaine. She spoke while preparing plates for both her and LaFontaine.

“Shattered?” Laura narrowed her eyes as the beater beside her slunk low in their seat.

“I’m sorry, L! It wasn’t on purpose! They’re regrowing her bones though. She’s already chugged a whole bottle of Skele-Gro. Unfortunately, Madam Pomfrey wouldn’t let me take a sample. I’m going to try and make some tonight. Slughorn won’t mind.” LaFontaine returned to sitting fully in their seat as they spoke, their eyes shining as their excitement grew. Perry rolled her eyes as she handed off their plate. “Thanks, Perr. It’ll be fine Laura. She’ll be good as new by the time we play Slytherin. We have this game in the bag.”

“Well, we did before you shattered our best chaser’s wrist. Oh, and nevermind the fact that she’s our captain!” Several students slid farther down the table as Laura’s voice turned shriller and shriller.

“We all know Professor Longbottom is making you captain when we win the cup. Even if she doesn’t play at the end of the month, we’ll be fine. You’ll be a great captain and we’ll win the cup.” LaFontaine scrubbed at their ears, eyeing Laura with trepidation but a hopeful smile.

“Fine! But you have to tell the team you broke her wrist.” She found a sick sort of satisfaction at how green her friend turned.

“Deal.” Their answer was weak, but was enough for Laura. They resumed eating, LaFontaine and Perry with their broccoli and chicken and Laura finally on to her dessert. LaFontaine found their voice again as Laura reached for her second serving of pudding. “So, what happened with You-Know…um…Karnstein?” They rubbed the back of their head as if Perry had smacked them again, but the Head Girl had drifted further down the table to lecture some second years bewitching their cups.

“We talked for two minutes and then she rejected my offer to sit with us. Happy?” Laura dug into her pudding with a bit more gusto than necessary.

“She’s a hard nut to crack that one.”

“You’re a lot of help, LaF. You just pushed me over there! She has zero interest in me.”

“Who? Carmilla?” Perry had returned, a few ears looking red behind her. Laura nodded. “You know she’s been staring at you for the past half hour, right?”

“What?” Laura jerked her head around and lo and behold, Carmilla sat in her usual seat. Unlike on the pitch, she flicked her eyes away, but Laura caught the motion. “No way.”

“She came in just after we did. Been staring at you the entire time.” Perry helped herself to some cauldron cakes, absently placing on Laura’s plate while the younger girl gaped. LaFontaine wiggled in their seat, peering around Perry.

“Has she been bothering to pretend to eat or is she just drinking from her goblet?” They yanked a notepad from within their robes, beginning to hastily flip through it, one hand toying with the quill always tucked behind their ear.

“Honestly, LaFontaine, you have got to stop with this ridiculous theory of yours. I overheard some third years talking about it. You can’t go around spreading rumors. It’s rude.”

“What theory?” Two redheads swiveled as one. Laura suppressed the urge to look down at her pudding.

“Where have you been? Have you been listening for the past two weeks? No, of course not. You’ve been too busy planning strategy or whatever with Danny. Quidditch isn’t everything, Laura.”

“Making up preposterous rumors about people you don’t even know isn’t everything LaFontaine.” The younger students nearest Perry slid down even further, afraid of the Head Girl who looked about ready to spit fire or even worse, break out a jinx. Perry’s affinity for jinxes was as terrifying as it was surprising.

“Anyway. After hours of intense observation, I have deduced that-“

“Alright, Sherlock.” Laura spoke around a quick bite of mashed potatoes, eyebrow arched.

“Do you want to know or not?” Laura sighed but ducked down with LaFontaine, their faces closer together so that they could whisper. “I believe that Miss Karnstein, mysterious outcast Gryffindor and librarian is a vampire!” Laura blinked as LaFontaine hastily shoved their notebook into her face.

“LaF, did you hit your head today at practice?” Laura arched a brow and hid her smile poorly as LaFontaine’s forehead met the ancient wood of the table with a groan. “I mean, c’mon. That’s ridiculous. Even for Hogwarts.”

“Thank you, Laura. Finally someone around here has some sense.” Perry dabbed at her mouth with one hand while rubbing soothing circles into their defeated friend’s back with the other.

“She doesn’t eat. She only drinks out of that goblet. Her own personal goblet that she takes around everywhere. She doesn’t seem to age. The signs are all there!” They jerked up suddenly mid-rant, throwing their arms up.

“So, what? She’s particular. Today’s the first day this week I’ve seen Laura eat something other than dessert. She’s just an eccentric witch.”

“Yeah, LaF. And the aging? I still look fourteen or something. I actually had a professor checking my forms for Hogsmeade because they thought I was ‘trying to sneak out with the older kids.’” Having said her piece, Laura stuck her tongue out at Perry before shoving her cauldron cake into her mouth whole. When Perry shuddered, Laura grinned around her mouthful.

“The ghosts won’t go anywhere near her. Not even Nearly Headless Nick and he’ll talk to a wall. She’s a vampire. I just know it.”

“Sure, LaF. C’mon. We need to get that transfiguration homework done.” Laura stood, another cauldron cake in hand, her broom over her shoulder.

“You mean you need to get it done. Perr and I finished ours ages ago. Maybe if there were less Quidditch practices and more-“

“Oh shut it.” With a huff, the youngest of the trio marched off, leaving LaFontaine and Perry to follow after, chuckling quietly. Just before she left the hall, she caught Carmilla’s dark stare. She could feel it on her all the way out the door. She did not know anything about vampires, but there sure was something off about Carmilla Karnstein.


	2. Chapter 2

The following days, Laura felt Carmilla’s stare nearly everywhere she went. In class. In the Great Hall. In the library. On the pitch. Weirdly enough, Carmilla continued to come watch the Gryffindor team practice, even when it was not the whole team and only Laura and her friends. She would not just appear in the middle of practice either. She was always there the moment Laura stepped out of the locker room. Same seat and everything. Laura had to keep fending Danny off, who stubbornly continued to practice while in a sling. Apparently there had been an issue with her batch of Skele-Gro. Madam Pomfrey ensured the star player’s teammates that she would be fit for the final cup match but even Perry, who worshipped the ground the elderly witch walked on, had begun to have her doubts.

Meanwhile, Laura’s grades had begun to slip and at the worst possible time. Exams were only a few weeks away and with Carmilla practically breathing down her neck, it was impossible to concentrate. She nearly knocked Professor Flitwick off his pedestal with a misplaced charm when she caught Carmilla staring at her rather heatedly. When she looked back, she was smirking. She was so preoccupied with trying to figure out what was up with her admirer turned creepy stalker, she forgot to study for her transfiguration test. She failed it and when she completely mucked up the hands-on portion of it the following class, burning LaFontaine’s eyebrows off instead of changing their color, she lost Gryffindor twenty points. They now trailed Slytherin by fifty and Ravenclaw by ten. Gryffindor had not lost the House Cup since before Harry Potter had roamed the castle halls.

“Laura, relax. Perry gives out points all the time. We’ll catch up.” They all sat in the squishy chairs that surrounded the fire, LaFontaine leaning over to pat Laura’s arm.

“If she stops catching Kirsch with Firewhiskey and whiz-bangs maybe. She takes a point for every whiz-bang she finds. Kirsch has like fifty.” Laura had transfigured one of the less comfortable pillows into a table, several books and pieces of parchment spread across it. She waved her quill around as she spoke, dripping ink all over the pages of her copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6_.

“Shhh. Don’t let her hear that. She’ll perform another search of the boy’s dormitory and then we won’t win the cup for another fifty years.” They poked at the fire lazily while one hand ran across their still bald brow. Laura winced, smiling apologetically.

“It wouldn’t be so bad if I could just study! This is the only place I don’t have stalker eyes on me 24/7 but I can’t focus with Kirsch and his friends running around. They set off three whiz-bangs and force fed some fourth year a puking pastule. I hadn’t seen one in years. Or at the very least not one like this. It must have been ancient. One of the prefects, Theo I think, had to rush him to Madam Pomfrey. The kid kind of deserved it for hexing his sister but did they have to be so loud about it? Ugh.” Laura face-planted into her textbook, her hand hanging over the side of the chair, dripping ink on to the carpet. It disintegrated on contact thanks to some spell Perry had imbued the carpet and walls with. Filch had nearly kissed her when she offered to place the spell on particularly troublesome areas of the school.

“Just go to the library.”

“Are you crazy? That’s the last place I should go.”

“She can’t stare at you the whole time. She does actually have a job. Just find the deepest, darkest corner and hole up there for the night. If she likes you so much, she might not even kick you out. We’re lucky Madam Pince retired to begin cataloguing her personal library. It wouldn’t even be open right now.” LaFontaine stood to help Laura pack her things as she groaned. Their expression twisted as they read Laura’s handwriting upside down. “Uh, Laura? You do know the essay is on _Aqua Erecto_ and not _Augamenti_ , right?” Laura groaned. “She’s in your class isn’t she? Maybe she can help. And while you’re at it, find out how she manages all this homework and the entire library. My theory is that she has a time turner.”

“They were all destroyed, remember? In 1996? We just learned about it in History of Magic.” She swung her book bag over her shoulder, glancing around in a final check.

“If she’s a vampire, she’s probably had a time turner forever. Ooh! She might even have a super old banned time turner! Maybe-“

“Goodnight, LaF.” Laura shook her head and headed out of the portrait. LaFontaine muttered to themselves as they went the opposite way towards the dormitory stairs.

Ducking around corners and treading as lightly as possible on the stone floor, Laura slowly made her way to the library. Luckily, the only prefect she passed was Betty Spielsdorf, fellow sixth year and Gryffindor. She was not exactly fond of Laura, especially after an unfortunate incident with her pumpkin juice one morning back in second year, but she was even less fond of Gryffindor losing the house cup and so she allowed Laura to pass her on her way to the fourth floor. The library, of course, was opened later than it had been historically but students were still not permitted out of bed at the late hour. Those still in the library at curfew were allowed to remain and then were to be escorted by prefects at two at the latest. It was nearing eleven-thirty according to Laura’s nearly ancient pocket watch, well past curfew. She just hoped Carmilla liked her as much as LaFontaine seemed to think or else they were going to have to beat Slytherin five hundred to zero to keep the cup.

She was certain she was in the clear but just as she set foot on the third floor landing, she caught sight of a lantern swinging down the corridor. A pair of glowing eyes stared her down, hovering under the nearest set of portraits. She bit back a loud utterance of “Crap!” as she hastily glanced between Mrs. Norris and the approaching caretaker. In a desperate last ditch effort she extinguished her wand and dove to the floor. She scrambled to a suit of armor, crouching on sore legs. She rubbed her knees while mentally berating herself for not casting a cushioning charm. Her legs already ached from Danny’s back-to-back Quidditch practices.

_CRACK!_

Laura nearly jumped out of her skin as a whiz-bang exploded at the other end of the corridor, far enough way that the sleeping portraits nearest to Laura were not that bothered but close enough that behind the sparking shapes of tiny, dancing kneazles, she could make out the figure of Peeves. Before she could bang her head back against the wall and admit defeat, the poltergeist winked.

_“Whiz-bang boom, ol’ Filch’s cat meets her doom! Oh pretty fire and light it looks like it’s noon! Poor little kitty misses her loon.”_ With a great whoop, Peeves swooped down and snatched Mrs.Norris. Laura pressed herself more firmly against the wall as Filch’s loud steps and frightened shouts roared closer. Peeves waited until Filch could see him before taking off down the hall, taunting him as he flew out of sight. Laura waited a few heartbeats, until she could no longer hear Peeves’ latest song, before bursting from her hiding place and moving as quickly and quietly as the marble floors would allow. She swung herself through the narrow doorway (Carmilla must have pulled the doors to at curfew) and skidding into the stacks.

The front of the library was dotted with a few students, mostly fifth and seventh years studying for their OWLs and NEWTs, but no one saw Laura’s entrance. Pleased that she was safe for the time being from detention and/or more loss of house points, she slowly made her way through the shelves, hunting for the perfect spot to hole up for the night. She had almost forgotten why she had been so hesitant to come to the library, relishing the comforting smells of antediluvian parchment and ink and the thick heat of barely contained magic that crackled in the air, but her previous apprehension returned with a vengeance when Carmilla prowled past. Thankfully she was too far ahead to take notice of Laura, granting her enough time to dash deeper into the stacks.

She edged away from the restricted section, however, knowing from others and her own past experiences in the library that Carmilla roamed the restricted section almost exclusively, flaunting her ability to peruse as she pleased. Perry said she had once seen a first year sprint the entire length of the library screaming, Carmilla standing just behind the ropes marking the restricted section with a large, frightening tome in hand and a smirk on her face. The memory left a sour taste in Laura’s mouth as she finally settled into a corner. She breathed a sigh of relief as she lit the candle on the table. She had been afraid she would have to hunt for more candlesticks, or even worse, ask Carmilla herself for some. With a final glance around, Laura emptied her book bag, a formidable tower swiftly forming itself on the table. Then she went to work.

Charms required a two foot parchment on Daciana Dimir’s deconstruction of the Anti-Apparation charm and how the mere existence of Hogwarts counters nearly every single one of her points. Laura struggled to begin her essay but after finding a few tomes like _The Mystery of Hogwarts and Enchanting Hogwarts: How the Founders Did It_ , she finished in just over an hour. She just hoped Professor Flitwick would not mind the extra six inches on her parchment. She could not resist sketching out one of the magical theory diagrams she had found. Hopefully it would earn her some bonus points or better yet, house points.

_What I really need are bonus points in transfiguration._ Laura groaned as she looked between her Arithmancy and Transfiguration textbooks. Arithmancy would take quite some time. Professor Vector had not pulled any punches. Though still unsure as to why she was even bothering with taking an Arithmancy NEWT, Laura was beginning to feel the strain of Vector’s nearly constant, time consuming assignments. The previous week, one assignment had taken Laura nearly five hours. She had been running calculations and ratios during one of Danny’s “emergency practices.” Her distraction had nearly cost her a limb, not that the thunderstorm rolling over the lake helped.

“What’s got you stumped, cupcake?” The sultry voice hovered just past Laura’s shoulder, warm breath hitting her neck. It took all of her control not to shriek. She did, however, slam her book closed, sending ink splattering across all of her textbooks and the table. The ink never had a chance to really stick though. Carmilla moved closer, leaning over Laura as she flicked her wand lazily, gathering the ink and returning it to its bottle. Laura had not realized she had stopped breathing until she found herself facing Carmilla. The dark haired librarian knelt a bit before Laura, offering her quill back.

“Uh.” She swallowed as Carmilla’s smirk widened.

 

“What? Have nargles in your ears?” She stood. Laura tried to keep her eyes locked on Carmilla’s and not on the tight fit of her button-down.

“ _You_ read _The Quibbler_?” The mention of her favorite magazine had broken Laura’s stupor.

“Copies are always left all over the damn place. I hardly read them.” Carmilla’s expression hardened as she glided by, her eyes roving the shelves. Laura had to duck as a stack of books floated from behind. She had practically forgotten that Carmilla might actually be nearby because she was working. Dark eyes barely glanced over covers and spines before lazily slotting their owners into place. Her wand (Laura guessed cypress if the wand wood compendium she had checked out for a bit of light reading had taught her anything) tapped out a slow rhythm not unlike a waltz, the books rising from the stack and sliding into the shelves with a great sense of choreography.

“Right. Sure.” Laura carefully reopened her textbook, trying her best not stare at the sharp profile just a few feet away.

“So what is it, cauldron cake? What’s eating you?” If she had not been resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the terrible wordplay, Laura would have ducked her head at the new nickname. Part of her worried if she still had cauldron cake on her face from dinner.

“Transfiguration. Have you written your essay yet?”

“Handed mine in last week.”

“What? It wasn’t assigned until Monday!”

“Creampuff, I work in the library. I have to get my homework in advance if there’s any hope of me finishing it on time.” Books put away, Carmilla dropped into the seat across from Laura, throwing her boot clad feet up on to the wood.

“Oh. We figured you had a time-turner.” Laura wanted to pat herself on the back when a light laugh escaped the usually stoic girl across from her. She sank a bit however as Carmilla’s expression darkened, her eyes flickering along the stacks.

“We? Your ginger crew is running around here? I can usually spot Head Freak and Exploding Gingersnap from five rows away.” Carmilla continued to lean and stretch, eyes scanning the shelves.

“No. Just me. Also they have names. Perry and LaFontaine. And I’m Laura. Not whatever sweet you’re currently craving.” Laura huffed.

“And what if the sweet I’m craving is Laura?” The smirk delivered with her name was positively filthy. Not sure if she wanted to turn into goop on the floor or throw up, Laura hastily stood, attempting to gather her things as quickly as possible.

“If you’re just gonna be...that way I’ll find somewhere else to study. In peace. Without inappropriate librarians. Have fun shelving.” Slender fingers wrapped around Laura’s arm before she could turn away and march off.

“Hey. I’m sorry. I’m just...messing with you. I came over here to guide you back to the tower anyway.” Carmilla’s gaze had softened significantly and Laura froze for several moments, drowning in the dark depths.

“Wait what? I haven’t been here an hour yet. I still have so much homework to get done and if I don’t get it done I’ll get kicked off the Quidditch team and probably lose sixty more house points and we’ll definitely lose the cup and I’ll have to spend seventh year as a hermit because everyone will want to kill the girl who broke Gryffindor’s longest winning streak and-”

“Woah there, cutie. Laura. Filch is just having a fit. Something about Peeves eating his cat or something. McGonagall asked me to close shop early so he wouldn’t try and eat any fifth years trying to go to bed.” Carmilla held up a finger dangerously close to Laura’s lips when the frazzled Gryffindor opened her mouth to interrupt. “But, it’s not like I’ve ever given much credence to the rules around here. You can stay and I’ll see what I remember from my essay. I got pretty good marks on it.” She gasped when Laura threw herself into her arms, her head resting against her chest while her arms clutched tightly to the back of her shirt.

“Oh thank you, thank you! Oh...uh...sorry.” It took a few moments but Laura swiftly released Carmilla at her clear, frozen discomfort. She had surprised even herself with her outburst. She smiled sheepishly, smoothing a hand down her robes before settling back down into her chair, spreading her books back out. She was more careful with the ink this time. When she looked up, Carmilla had vanished. _How does she even do that?_ Not missing the dark, slightly oppressive presence of her gorgeous fellow Gryffindor, nope not at all, she began to tackle her Transfiguration essay with renewed vigor. “On the subject of human transfiguration...uh...crap. It’s super hard and really dangerous the end? Ugh I am so getting a Troll.” Her head hit her book with a solid thump, just barely missing the ink bottle.

“If you’re lucky maybe.” Laura swore Carmilla had to have appeared in a cloud of black smoke but she blamed the sputtering candle and her sleep deprivation. She huffed as Carmilla fell carelessly yet gracefully into the other chair, replacing the candle as slowly as possible so she would not have to look at her. Carmilla, unfazed, shifted the heavy wooden chair around the table, her knees nearly touching Laura’s. If she had not been so utterly exhausted and fed up with all things magic, Laura might have wondered how she had managed to keep the chair from making some unholy racket. “I was just kidding, creampuff. Lighten up. Here, try these.” She dropped three surprisingly thin leather bound texts right by Laura’s elbow, rattling the ink bottle.

“I thought you said you were going to help me, not Mirabella Plunkett, which by the way, I doubt her ‘turning herself into a haddock to be with her merman lover’ is going to help me or wait. Peter Pettigrew? The traitor? Who would write about him? Who cares that he lived as a rat for twelve years?” Laura picked up the books and eyed them skeptically.

“An idea for your essay topic.” She looked a bit put out, but Carmilla leaned back in her chair, her boots resting on the table again. Laura had to quell the urge to knock them off. Or jinx them off. She had not decided.

“I already have a topic. The dangers of human transfiguration.” She blinked at the face suddenly hovering far closer to hers than it had been before. Her eyes flickered from dark eyes to sharp nose to soft lips. When said lips started moving, she jerked her head up, only inches from slamming her forehead into Carmilla’s. The whole “she’s a jerk but she’s _really_ attractive” thing had begun to grate on Laura’s sanity.

“Too broad. Couldn’t fit that into even three feet of parchment and you know how much Professor Strudwick hates ‘overachieving scoundrels scraping for meaningless approval and those damn house points.’” Carmilla imitated a thick Scottish brogue. Laura would have laughed but she shuddered, knowing too well what the somehow more Scottish and more terrifying version of McGonagall thought of her and what would happen if she handed in yet another subpar paper.

“Fair point. What did you have in mind?” She reopened the nearest of the books Carmilla had brought her, flipping back through it with more care.

“The dangers of becoming an animagus. Just narrow enough that you won’t beat your pretty little head into these shelves.”

“Oh. That’s pretty good. Thanks!” With a quick smile, Laura dove into her new topic, skimming rapidly through the books Carmilla had fetched. The only sound for several minutes was the flipping of yellowed pages and the scratching of Laura’s garishly bright quill. She had written nearly half a foot when it struck Laura that she should probably at least attempt to converse with her academic savior. “What was your paper on?”

“The tell-tale signs of an animagus and how those signs relate not only to the act of transfiguration but also how becoming an animagus ‘transfigures the soul.’” Carmilla shrugged while Laura gaped. “That’s how I knew that book on Peter Pettigrew would help. I used it for my paper. We just got it in two weeks ago. It’s not supposed to be in circulation yet.”

“Wow. Um. What a topic. And Strudwick liked it?”

“Apparently.”

“Transfiguration of the soul, huh? That’s some pretty deep stuff.” She resisted the urge to move back as Carmilla leaned closer yet again.

“Not a lot of people know, but there’s a section in the back that’s just books by Muggles. Some are for Muggles Studies but most are just Muggle ‘classics’ or books various headmasters and headmistresses thought were interesting. I found a whole bookshelf of Muggle philosophers. That’s where I got the idea. I think I might like Muggle philosophy better than magical philosophy.”

“Never would have pegged you as a fan of Muggle anything.” That was the wrong thing to say. Laura cringed at how violently Carmilla fell back into her seat, eyes on the ceiling. Her upturned face only accentuated the angry cut of her jaw.

“Yeah yeah whatever the Gryffindor that should have been in Slytherin. It’s the bone structure and sunny disposition I know.” Her tone dripped acid.

“Hey, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s really neat that you like that stuff. Maybe you could show me that section sometime? I might have read some of those books.” She was about to tack on a bit about her father but Carmilla stood, effectively cutting her off.

“Yeah maybe some other time, sweetheart. Try not to get caught on your way back to the tower. And if you get caught don’t throw my name around. I won’t cover for you.” She placed another book, a much smaller, cloth bound one, on to the table before striding away. Her gait was relaxed but by the sharp lines her shoulders made, Laura could read the anger and hurt she had put there. With a groan, Laura dropped her head down to the table yet again. She absently wondered if she was going to give herself some sort of permanent indent from all of her face-desking but such errant thinking vanished as her eyes fell upon the title of the book Carmilla had left. She had to nearly cross her eyes to read it but she finally made out _Feline Transfigurations and Their Particular Perils_ by Sheridan Le Fanu. She flipped through it for a few minutes, eyeing a particularly fearsome looking black panther before opting for the book on Mirabella Plunkett.


	3. Chapter 3

After only half of a crying jag and three discarded pieces of parchment, Laura managed to finish her essay before dawn. She crawled her way back to the tower, avoiding Filch and even Peeves, and fell into her bed with just a few hours until breakfast. Unfortunately, she missed breakfast and only barely made it to Transfiguration. She slid into her seat just as Professor Strudwick strode in, her robes swishing almost violently around her ankles. Unlike any normal professor, she took assignment only personally from students, attending each at their desk to either offer an awkward smile or a menacing glare depending on the particular pupil. It wasted time which was always appreciated, though it was appreciated much less as exams loomed ever closer, but it also gave students ample to get properly nervous. Every assignment was a chore for Strudwick.

When she finally reached Laura near the front of the room, she glared down her sharp nose. Her likeness had been drawn on many a bird of prey by “clever” third years, but the comparison was not inaccurate. She had been about to fall asleep in her battered inkwell but at the appearance of Strudwick’s typical, dull grey robes, Laura felt more awake than she had all morning, heart hammering in her chest. Unnaturally bright purple eyes scanned Laura’s slightly damp parchment. It had taken nearly an hour to draw the moisture out of it. She could not remember if she had spilled her Wideye potion or if she had simply cried on it. 

“Hmm. Not bad, Hollis.” There was hardly a quiver in her expression before she moved on to terrify the poor Hufflepuff beside her who received top marks but was absolutely frightened of the intimidating professor. Not that Laura could blame them. She had detected a hint of approval in Strudwick’s voice, however, and allowing herself a small, barely contained smile, she turned, seeking out the raven haired girl who always lurked in the back. Unsurprisingly, Laura found that she was already looking her way. Carmilla offered the barest of hints of a smile, her lips just pulling up at the corners before trailing her eyes back down to her textbook. At least she did not seem to want to roast Laura alive, which she had been fully expecting after their late night turn early morning encounter. Progress, Laura supposed, was as good as anything. She turned back to watch Strudwick’s wand etch new incantations onto the board, quickly scribbling them down as they appeared. 

When class ended, Laura rushed to the back of the room, nearly bowling the skittish Hufflepuff over as they tried to pack up their things, but when she reached Carmilla’s usual dark corner, it was empty. 

“What is it, Laur?” LaFontaine entered the classroom, just barely avoiding a collision with a group of students rushing out. They rubbed at their missing eyebrows as they sidestepped a group ushering their crying friend out, a bright green “T” visible on the parchment clutched in her hand. 

“Oh. Nothing. Mind if we spend our free period in the courtyard today?” They made their way through the corridors, bumping shoulders against the tide of students heading in the opposite direction, mostly second year Ravenclaws and Slytherins on their way to Muggles Studies. Laura just hoped LaFontaine would not remember just who was always reading in the courtyard on Friday mornings. 

“Sure! It’s awfully nice out today. Maybe those chizpurfles I found the other day will come out of that hole I chased them into, you know the one by the fountain? McGonagall gave me some old wands I could use to lure them out with. Did you know that the lost and found goes back a century? Apparently it’s somewhere in the school code that objects in the lost and found have to be kept for that long before they can be disposed of and if someone’s ghost takes up residence, all of their items have to be surrendered to them even if they can’t use them. How weird is that?”

“Uh, yeah, pretty weird.” Laura only half-listened, eyes scanning the walls and benches as they broke into the courtyard, the early sun giving her a sudden headache. 

“It’s a miracle those little guys hadn’t already gotten to these wands. Poor chizpurfles. They’re starved. This should definitely draw them out.” When they found a spot along the wall leading to the bridge out towards Hagrid’s hut, Laura briefly remembering that they should visit the friendly groundskeeper soon, LaFontaine, thankfully, dropped their things and rushed over to the fountain at the far end of the courtyard, a bundle of wands in hand. Laura turned around once they were out of earshot, her eyes back to scanning the passing faces and those already settled on ledges and benches. 

“Shouldn’t you be visiting your girlfriend in the hospital wing? There’s first years talking about how they sent her to St. Mungos and that they have to cut off her arm.” A dark chuckle sounded right by Laura’s ear. She whirled around so quickly she cracked her neck but Laura ignored the mildly concerning sound and brief flicker of pain. 

“Hey! You’re here! I mean you’re always here in the courtyard after class, not that I’ve noticed because that would be weird.” A bright yellow question mark formed in Laura’s mind as she apologized to her stalker for not even stalking them back. “I wanted to thank you again for all your help. Those books were great and that one on cats is really interesting. I was wondering if I could keep it? And Danny isn’t my girlfriend. And it’s just a break. They’re regrowing her bones. And I mean Madam Pomfrey not the staff at St. Mungos.” Laura’s brow furrowed as she spoke Danny’s name. She had nearly forgotten that Danny had been sent back to the hospital wing after a particularly brutal practice the previous day. Laura thought she had seen bones sticking out of her arm but she was too busy throwing up from heat exhaustion to have really been paying attention and the sight of protruding bones had not helped her queasy stomach.

“Take a breath there, cutie. I was just messing with you. Just must be pretty bad news if the first years are already spreading wrong information.” Carmilla leaned against the wall, arms crossed. “And it’s a library book. Of course you can keep it. Hand it here.” When Carmilla made a second impatient motion with her hand, Laura snapped out of her stupor and fished the book from her bag. She chose to ignore the electricity she felt as their fingers brushed. There was no telling what kind of residual magic had leaked into the cover. Carmilla quickly flipped open the front cover, pulling a self-inking quill seemingly out of thin air before hastily scribbling in what Laura assumed was the log. When she handed it back, Laura took notice of the breathtakingly gorgeous handwriting. Her name had never looked so good. The date surprised her as well. May 19th. Their final match against Slytherin. “Problem, cutie? Did I spell your name wrong?”

“Oh, no! Everything’s perfect. Thank you.” She hastily tucked the book back into her bag, looking back up to smile brightly at the sullen librarian. 

“It’s my job, sweetheart. I guess I’ll see you around.” She turned to leave but Laura practically leapt in front of her.

“What? So soon? Free period’s just started. Uh...you can read over here with my and my friend. If you’d like. I know you always read alone.” Laura clenched her eyes shut, barely restraining herself from whispering “stupid, stupid” under her breath. 

“I don’t need your charity, buttercup. I read alone by choice. And no thanks anyway. I’m not interested in playing magical creature clean-up.” She stalked away, pulling at the collar of her shirt, her robes once again missing. She was gone before Laura could question how she knew about the chizpurfles but Laura did not have to wait long for an explanation. 

“Uh, Laura, could I have some help?” With a groan, Laura turned to the source of worried yelping. LaFontaine was backing away from several large and angry fanged creatures. “I...uh...forgot the removal potion back in the tower.” 

“Which means?” Laura dashed over, wand raised. She wrapped her fingers around the hood of LaFontaine’s robes and hauled them backwards. 

“We should run. Run very fast.” 

Laura sighed before releasing her friend, the ginger racing off shouting at any and all students they passed. Laura eyed the menacing creatures disdainfully. 

“Thanks for ruining the conversation that had already been going so well.” She sighed again before raising her voice. “CLEAR THE COURTYARD. CHIZPURFLES ON THE LOOSE. THEY’RE FULL AND WILL EAT YOUR WAND. DON’T KNOW WHAT THEY ARE? EVEN MORE OF A REASON TO RUN.” She sent off a warning curse at the rapidly inflating creatures. She took off running when the nearest parasite swallowed her spell. 

It only took thirty minutes to get back to the tower and find the potion (Peeves had bewitched one of the staircases, sending them on a detour) but it took the rest of their free period to find and destroy the creatures and they were still nearly late to apparation in the Great Hall. Laura was so tired and distracted she nearly splinched herself twice. LaFontaine splinched the tip of their ear, forcing Perry to rush them to the hospital wing.

“But Perr that was so cool! What an odd sensation. Let me just-”

“No we are leaving right now.”

She was beginning to see why LaFontaine had to repeat the course.

Laura did not see the duo until dinner, LaFontaine’s head wrapped with a bandage. They joked about which one of them would wind up in the hospital wing next, receiving a weak laugh from Laura and a smack from Perry. Laura had also failed to see Carmilla the rest of the day. They had nearly all of their classes together but Carmilla had managed to miss all of them. She knew she had duties in the library, especially as final exams crept closer, but she could not help to feel that she was being avoided. Carmilla had been stalking her most of the semester. 

“Who does that?” She had not realized she had voiced her frustration out loud until she was answered. Laura decided then that she really needed to sleep. Her Wideye potions were too low quality. She could not function like this. 

“Who does what, dear?” Perry swapped out Laura’s plate full of sweets for one with a bit more nutritional value. 

“Carmilla. Who stalks someone for months and then ignores them the minute the stalkee starts talking to them?”

“‘Stalkee?’ Oh and you noticed that did you? We’ve only been telling you all year.” LaFontaine poked at their bandaged ear, dodging Perry’s blind swipes at them to stop.

“It’s been what, a day? She works in the library. She’s busier than any of us, even with Quidditch. She misses classes all the time. It hardly counts as avoiding you.” Perry finally caught LaF’s hand, eyes still trained on Laura as she spoke.

“And what do you care? Suddenly all interested in Karnstein now that you finally realized she has the hots for you? You’re even more oblivious than...well...Osvald the Oblivious. And he didn’t even realize he wasn’t king anymore.”

“Oh shut up I’m too tired for this.” Laura picked at the much healthier plate Perry had prepared.

“Oh right because you were up all night with Carmilla ‘studying.’ How’d that go?” They artfully dodged another swat from Perry.

“Well if Laura thinks she’s avoiding her, I’d say not good.”

“Wow you guys are great. I’m going to go up and eat dinner with Danny. In peace.”

“You know they knocked her out right? She kept moving around and it was interfering with the Skele-Gro.”

“Even better.” Laura stomped off, plate in hand while her friends shrugged behind her and resumed their meals. She finished lunch sitting next to a comatose Danny and though it was a tad weird, Laura ended up having a rather pleasant, peaceful meal. She even managed to sneak in a nap before Madam Pomfrey kicked her out. 

LaF and Perry were in their usual spots in the squashy armchairs by the fire but Laura was still too tired and tad miffed to attempt to speak with them. She offered a short wave as she passed and made her way up into her dorm, falling on to her bed fully dressed. She was out in two minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday afternoon dawned bright and swelteringly hot. Laura had enjoyed a dreamless sleep but awoke in hot, sweaty robes. She briefly considered just stewing in her sweat until Quidditch practice that evening, which she assumed was still on even with Danny unconscious in the hospital wing. She would have herself a fit if she awoke to find her players detrained. Laura laughed at the image of Danny nearly having a stroke on the field before being carted right back to the hospital wing, one arm waving around while the other struggled in its sling.

The sound twisted into a groan when she checked the clock on her nightstand. 1:00. Though she was glad she had not slept the whole day away, she did still have a mountain of homework to climb, she was more upset that she had seven hours until practice. Much too long to stew. She dragged herself around the blissfully empty dormitory, listening carefully to the stairs. Thankfully, no one found her in her disgusting state. Robe and toiletries gathered, she made her way down the staircase, pausing by the wall to scan the common room. Thankfully, the cozy respite was empty on such a warm, beautiful day.

Just as she stepped through the portrait, ignoring The Fat Lady’s jibe at her appearance and the interruption of her nap, an idea struck her. She mulled it over in her head briefly, still hovering near the portrait rambling on deaf ears, considering the questionable morality of what she was about to do. She glanced down at herself once more, taking in the way her robe clung to her arms and the questionable stain on her skirt. Decision made with ease, Laura sprinted down the stairs, skidding on the fifth floor landing and nearly falling down the steps to the fourth floor but she managed to direct her near fall down the fifth floor corridor. She glanced around as she slowed to a quick walk. She passed the statue of Boris the Bewildered, briefly remembering LaFontaine’s oblivious comment from the day before and grumbling quietly to herself as she hovered between the third and fourth doors past the statue before finally stepping up to the fourth door.

“Pickled Puffskein.” She shuddered as she spoke the horrendous excuse for a password, bustling inside when the door finally opened. Laura finally relaxed as she entered the prefect’s bathroom. She knew Perry nor Danny would approve of her using the bathroom in such a state but what really constituted a “bathroom emergency” anyway? It’s not like she had classes on the fifth floor. She had dropped Muggle Studies as soon as she could and besides, her current state certainly counted as some sort of emergency. Laura was also _technically_ acting Quidditch captain while Danny was unconscious so she was not really breaking any rules. At the thought of losing more house points, Laura quickly started the multicolored spouts and stripped, diving smoothly into the large pool once it had filled.

Though tempted to take a lap or two, Laura let herself drift in the warm, soapy water. She could feel the tension leaving her shoulders and back. She absently wondered if the soap had been bewitched as well. After several minutes of floating and admiring the stained glass mermaids shifting and waving and the sheer fact that she was in the prefect’s bathroom, Laura set to actually washing herself, spending several minutes on her hair. She could hardly keep track of what all the spouts and jeweled knobs were for but she eventually figured that she had conditioned and shampooed her hair. She had just barely finished washing the rest of her body when she settled back against a wall to enjoy her soak and promptly fell back asleep despite having slept for most of the day. This time, the large panther from _Feline Transfigurations and Their Particular Perils_ guest starred in her dreams.

“Well hello there, creampuff. Quite a shame the bubbles aren’t all gone.”

As Laura jerked awake, the vision of the giant black cat prowling still lurking in her mind, she was not sure if it was her dream or the sultry voice that had awoken her. It took a moment to see through the hazy light filtering through the stained glass, the sun having fallen a considerable amount, but when Laura finally made out the figure at the edge of the pool disrobing, she shrieked and sunk further into the water, afraid that she had already exposed herself. Carmilla laughed as she bent over to remove her definitely not dress code black leather pants that Laura was desperately trying to peel her eyes away from.

“Relax, cutie. Didn’t see anything you didn’t want me to see.” The way her eyes flickered over her submerged form did not make Laura feel better in the least.

“Wh-what are you doing here? This is for prefects only. And Head Girls and Boys. And Quidditch captains.” Laura edged around the pool, swiping her wand which she had thankfully left nearer than her clothes. With a quick levitating charm she brought her clean robes to her side of the massive tub.

“I’m a member of staff, cutie. I can go wherever I please and the bathroom in my quarters was cursed by a group of your friends I believe. So I’ve been given free reign over this bathroom. It’s hardly ever used by the prefects anyway. Too far out of the way. But you. What are you doing here? You’re not prefect nor Head Girl.” Carmilla began to remove the rest of her clothing, forcing a sputtering Laura to stare fixedly at the mermaids shifting in the stained-glass window. They even appeared a bit flustered.

“Uh. Well you see. Danny is Quidditch captain but she’s unconscious so I’m acting Quidditch captain. Everyone knows Professor Longbottom is going to appoint me captain after Danny graduates.” Her excuse sounded flimsy even to her own ears.

“I certainly hope that wasn’t what you had planned to tell any actual authority figures if they found you here. We’re already trailing Slytherin by seventy points you know.” Carmilla slipped into the water, the sound of her entrance allowing Laura to cautiously glance in her direction. Thankfully, Carmilla did not appear to be moving toward Laura, remaining in her end of the pool.

“Seventy points? It was only fifty just yesterday.” Laura was not sure which surprised her more, the sudden change in points or that Carmilla paid attention to the hourglasses at all.

“That stunt with the Chizpurfles-”

“McGonagall gave LaF explicit permission to try and get rid of them! By any means necessary! Filch had already failed and-”

“Relax, cupcake. It wasn’t you two. You’d know anyway. That’s how house points work. They’re taken or given at whatever particular moment. The mayhem the Chizprules caused inspired your puppy-boy friend and his goons to release pixies in my quarters. McGonagall took away fifty points.” She spoke over Laura’s incoherent sputtering. “Yeah, yeah I wasn’t too happy about it either but whichever one of them that’s a prefect tried to act like he had come to stop the rest of them and she gave him thirty points. I think they’re all scum but maybe we won’t lose the House Cup just yet.” Laura forgot to breathe for a moment as Carmilla ran a hand backwards through her hair, having already wet the tendrils when she dove in.

“I think you mean Kirsch and Theo. They’re idiots. Perry’s always docking points for their whizbangs. I’m sorry they pixie-bombed your quarters.” She hazarded to swim a bit closer.

“This is much better than the librarian quarters. They practically did me a favor. I should have moved in to the tower when I had a chance.” Carmilla looked past Laura, at some point above her shoulder while she began to wash her arms. Laura trailed her fingers over the water, toying with the bubbles.

“You were going to live in the tower this year?”

“I considered it.” A strange tone had entered the librarian’s voice. Laura was not sure if she was embarrassed or was about to send Laura packing.

“Obviously it’s too late now. Finals are almost here but...what about next year?” Laura looked up a bit shyly, though she was not entirely sure why she was so invested in the other girl’s answer. Carmilla’s gaze swung to the right, meeting Laura’s, a slight grin playing at her features.

“I’m considering it.”

“There’s a bed for you, you know. An empty one in our year. It just kind of appeared the night you were Sorted.” They were drifting closer.

“Oh, really? I did not know that.” Carmilla’s gaze had turned heavy-lidded and the mermaids had turned their backs, giggling quietly.

“Yeah.” They had drifted closer, within arms reach of the other. The bubbles kept them hidden however.

“You’re gonna be late.”

“Wh-what?” Laura had been leaning closer, to do what she suddenly was not sure but she had not expected Carmilla to mention the time.

“It’s nearly eight you know. That’s when you have practice isn’t it?” She reached out, toying with a damp strand of Laura’s hair but the contact was brief. Laura barely had time to question how or why Carmilla knew their practice times. She was too busy panicking and swimming to the edge of the pool. She hauled herself back on to the marble floor, hastily pulling on her clothes. She hardly remembered to think of Carmilla behind her until she was nearly out the door.

“Thank you so much! We’ll have to do this again sometime!” When the door slammed behind her, Laura groaned. “Really? ‘We’ll have to do this again?’ Good job, Hollis. She probably thinks you’re some sort of demented bath pervert or something.” With another groan she darted up the stairs to the tower, slipping and sliding on the marble on her wet, bare feet, shoes in hand.

By some miracle, Laura was only five minutes late to practice. She just hoped no one saw her mounting her broom before she reached the doors leading to the grounds. More lost house points was the last thing she needed. Her spirits brightened considerably however when she caught sight of Danny on the pitch, free of any and all slings and bandages, unlike LaFontaine who she was currently tearing into.

“Are you a beater or what? What kind of hit was that? You broke my arm the other day and now you can’t even knock a strawman off a broom?” Said strawman was slowly disintegrating in the wind, broom moving unsteadily thanks to whatever charm Perry had placed on it.

“I think I splinched some of the fluid from my ear today okay? My balance is a little off.”

“That doesn’t even make sense! Just get your act together, LaFontaine. We’re down eighty points and we have to crush Slytherin alright? We can’t do that if you can’t even hit a bludger straight.” Danny rolled her eyes as Laura pulled her broom to a stop right beside her. “Need a watch, Hollis?”

“Eighty points? Carmilla just told me seventy. What happened now?”

“Oh, some fourth years got into a duel or something. No one got hurt.” Perry pulled up beside LaFontaine, guiding her strawman to her with her wand.

“It looked like it hurt McGonagall to take the points though.” LaF’s snicker was only half-hearted.

“Carmilla? Karnstein? What were you doing talking to her? Is that why you were late?” Danny whirled on Laura, her back ramrod straight. Her broom wobbled beneath her.

“I fell asleep in the bath. All those Wideye potions finally caught up to me. I didn’t do it on purpose.” Laura sat up a bit straighter on her broom, her eyes narrowing at Danny’s tone.

“And when did you run into Karnstein?”

“I didn’t run into her. She...uh...was in the bath.” Laura cringed as her friends’ voices exploded around her.

“WHAT?!”

“Nice, Laura!” LaFontaine held their hand up for a high five, which Laura pretended not to see.

“Laura! That is...inappropriate!”

“It wasn’t like that! Ugh! We were in the prefect’s bathroom.” That was definitely the wrong thing to say.

“Damn, Laura! Forbidden rendezvous?” LaFontaine practically shoved their hand in Laura’s face.

“Laura, I told you that was for emergencies only!” Perry and Danny looked at each other strangely for a moment after they spoke in unison while LaFontaine mouthed the word “emergency” to themselves in amusement.

“You _bathed_ with her? Laura what were you thinking?”

“Danny it wasn’t like that! That tub or pool or whatever is massive. She was at the other end and really I was the one trespassing or whatever since Kirsch and his bros destroyed her room. If she hadn’t come in and told me what time it was I would have missed practice all together and probably would have gotten caught and lost us even more house points.” Laura glared as a sheepish Kirsch drifted by. He had moved from the rings to see what the commotion in the middle of the pitch was about but continued on his way, switching to the other rings.

“I’ll just...uh...bewitch some bludgers to fly at my head or something.” He offered Laura an apologetic smile as he passed.

“Oh, uh, I’ll help!” LaFontaine quickly turned and followed, bringing the bludgers with them. Perry followed silently, throwing a worried look back at Danny and Laura.

“Can’t we just get on with practice now? I’m sorry I was late. It won’t happen again. Not that I’ve ever been late before.” Laura moved to dive down towards where the balls were kept, but Danny’s hand on her broom stopped her.

“Laura, I’m just trying to look out for you. Karnstein is bad news. You shouldn’t talk to her, nonetheless be alone with her.”

“Oh great has LaF gotten to you too? She isn’t a vampire or a werewolf or whatever it is you guys think she is. She’s just a broody librarian who wears a lot of eyeliner.”

“Vampire or not, you should stay away from her. You’re gonna get hurt.”

“Whatever, Danny. How’s your arm?” Laura felt slightly bad that she found that she hardly cared about Danny’s arm after their entire exchange, but the bite in her words was not any less.

“It’s fine, thanks. Release the snitch and count to five hundred before looking for it. You’re gonna have to practice waiting but keeping tabs on the Snitch. We’re going to have to rack up the points if we want to win the cup.” Danny’s tone was all business, much to Laura’s relief.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Laura opted for a lighter tone and a quick smile before diving down to the center of the pitch where the trunk for their equipment was. She released the Snitch and followed Danny’s instructions, keeping count in her head while she watched Danny and Perry race up and down the field passing the Quaffle back and forth. Laura tried to keep track of how many times they scored on Kirsch but it was quite the task while also keeping count on her time, watching the Snitch, and avoiding the bludgers LaF sent her way. She was on her third “500 drill” when she caught sight of a lantern flickering on the hill. It made its way down the castle, heading towards Hagrid’s hut. It was not quite dark enough yet that Laura could not make out the form holding the lantern. She thought she recognized Carmilla’s dark curls but she also figured it could just be wishful thinking and besides, the figure was definitely wearing a cloak and Laura had never seen the girl in anything other than her button down and tie.

She watched the lantern disappear into Hagrid’s hut on 237. She thanked Danny silently for the ridiculous drill. She could keep track of how long the mysterious figure visited with Hagrid. On 394, they reappeared, but instead of heading back up to the castle like Laura anticipated, it was against the rules after all to be on the grounds this late without an excuse, like they all had for Quidditch practice, the lantern and its owner passed Hagrid’s hut and disappeared into the Forbidden Forest. Just as Laura lost sight of the lantern, she was thrown from her broom. She managed to keep hold of it with one hand, swinging below it. It took her a few minutes to remount however, all counting lost as she avoided the bludger that appeared to have it in for her.

“LaF! What the heck?”

“Sorry, Laur! It got a little rattled. You better watch yourself though. It could have killed you. Where’s your head at, Hollis?” LaFontaine lured the bludgers to them before rocketing off, shaking their head at Laura as they left.

“515. Where’s the Snitch, Laura?” Danny caught Perry’s throw without looking.

“Look, someone just went into the Forbidden Forest. I-”

“As long as it wasn’t a Gryffindor, I don’t care. Get the Snitch.” Danny made to turn around, Quaffle tucked beneath her arm, but LaF’s return made her pause. Laura’s guilty expression betrayed her.

“Sorry, Danny, but I think it was Laura’s not-so-secret admirer running off.” LaFontaine’s grin practically split their features.

“I didn’t say that!”

“But you think it’s her don’t you?” LaF whooped when Laura gave a defeated nod. They whipped their broom around, sliding up beside Laura who had finally remounted and patting her back. “So what do you say we go on a vampire...I mean perfectly normal and friendly librarian hunt?” Perry pulled up beside Danny, a frown already set in her features. LaF withered beneath her gaze.

“No. No. No. Are you insane? This isn’t even about house points. You could get yourself killed. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason. It’s not all centaurs and hippogriffs and those are all dangerous enough on their own.” Perry sent a spark at the strawman trailing behind her to prove a point, the figure slowly burning away. Baines and Mel, the other chaser and beater, glanced at each other once they rode up to discover their faux-teammate in flames. Baines quickly turned tail, heading for the locker room, Mel following suit after a short, mildly condescending pat to Danny’s back.

“Yeah! And the forest is totally haunted. Not even me and my bros go in there and we’re like fearless.” Kirsch had abandoned his post to once again investigate whatever drama was unfolding at midfield.

“Then you’re not fearless then are you, bludger for brains?” Danny smirked.

“Woah, dude. Not cool.” Kirsch’s eyes lowered to his broom. “Whatever. Practice is over right? I’m out of here.” Laura noted that Carmilla’s puppy description was not too far off base as Kirsch zoomed away looking much like a kicked puppy.

“Ugh. I better go make sure he doesn’t blow up a toilet or something because of me.” Danny’s broom jumped forward, putting her nose to nose with her beater and seeker. “No going in the forest. Do you hear me? We are too close to the cup for this nonsense. Go back to the tower and sleep. We’ll practice again. 8 o’clock sharp.” She eyed Laura again before departing amidst groans.

The remaining trio exchanged looks before shrugging and tiredly making their way back to the locker room, changing sluggishly before slogging their way back up to the castle.

“I can’t believe you flew to practice. That’s hardcore.”

“Thanks, LaF.”

“Yeah if hardcore means dangerous and foolish.”

“It was hardly dangerous, Perr. Laur’s a pro. You know those Harpy scouts are going to be at the match right? For Danny? That’s why she got out so quick. She got the letter today and demanded to be released. I think they had to because she’s of age.”

“Also dangerous and foolish. Madam Pomfrey was not pleased. I just hope Danny doesn’t injure her arm more. Regrowing bones is nasty business.”

“Yeah, yeah we know Poppy Jr.” LaF chuckled even as Perry shoved them. The duo just grinned at each other. Laura felt even more like a third wheel than usual. She kept her eyes to the shadows, however, though she was not sure what exactly it was she was looking for. Definitely not Carmilla though, right?


	5. Chapter 5

They re-entered the castle, bright green permission slips in hand to show off to the prefects. Hufflepuff and Slytherin had been paired that evening. LaF and Laura glared at the Slytherin prefect/chaser as the greasy brunette sneered down his nose at them. The Hufflepuff prefect side-eyed the Slytherin with equal disgust. When they had crossed to the stairs, Perry smacked the back of Laura and LaFontaine’s heads, earning twin grunts of surprise and pain.

“Hey!”

“Jeez Perr.”

“This whole house rivalry thing is ridiculous. The headmistress wants cooperation between the houses. Quidditch is supposed to be fun. It’s not life or death. We don’t want another…” She dropped her voice. “Lord Voldemort.”

“I don’t think disliking that Slytherin prefect is going to create another impossibly dark wizard, but sure, Perr.”

“We know what you mean, Perry, and we’re sorry. We didn’t really mean anything by it. Though he did shove a first year in a broom closet at the start of term.”

“Oh. Well. That’s just rude. But still. That’s a perfectly good reason not to like him. Him being in Slytherin or on another Quidditch team isn’t.”

“Fair enough.” Laura and LaF shrugged, slowing down a bit so Perry could walk between them. They made the rest of the journey back to the tower in silence. With whispered goodnights and short waves, the trio split up to head to their respective dormitories, LaFontaine and Perry continuing up the stairs while Laura threw her Quidditch gear beneath her bed.

Laura slipped out of her clothes as quietly as possible, trading her usual post-practice shorts and tank top for her jeans and closest-thing-to-black jumper. She eyed Betty’s drawn bed curtains warily as she slipped into her sneakers and pulled her cloak around her small frame. When the surly prefect did not stir, Laura breathed a sigh of relief, easily escaping back out into the common room, the rest of her dorm mates sleeping like the dead. She settled in the squashy chair nearest to the portrait hole, wary of any prefects or suspicious Head Girls who might wander in to check if anyone was out of bed.

Her fingers brushed over the nearly imperceptible engraving on the back of her pocket watch while she checked the time obsessively. She knew it would take longer for LaF to escape from Perry but she also feared that she was wasting valuable sleep if LaFontaine did not show. They had not exactly said anything but she figured her intrepid fellow Gryffindor would be unable to resist such an adventure. Laura was also sure there were some sort of samples or something they needed from the forest. At around eleven (they had left the pitch at nearly nine), Laura began to wish she had brought some of her more pressing assignments but LaF finally appeared at eleven-thirty, just as Laura was about to head back up to her bed.

“Hey, sorry to keep you waiting. It took ages for Perry to go to bed. I thought I was going to have to slip a potion into her tea.” LaF struggled with their cloak for a moment, requiring Laura’s aid to put it on correctly. “Thanks. Oh. Here.” They offered Laura a cloth bundle. Laura had to bite back a pleased gasp when she moved the cloth to reveal several rolls, a hunk of roast beef, and a cauldron cake. “Perr had meant to give it to you after practice but she forgot when she had to lecture us over Robbie Blackwell. She was pretty freaked out when you missed dinner. You never miss dinner.”

“Oh. Now I feel bad. I could have been a bit nicer to her. It’s not like she was acting like Danny.” She rolled her eyes while stuffing a roll in her mouth, only nearly falling out of the portrait as they exited Gryffindor tower.

“Perry knows you didn’t mean anything by it. She loves you regardless. Perr-” Whatever LaF was going to say next was cut off by the Fat Lady. They suffered through another vicious diatribe directed at whichever knightly figure had rushed through the Fat Lady’s portrait this week, not that any of the Gryffindors ever actually paid attention, before they descended the stairs. They remained silent as they crept through the castle, mindful of the prefect rotations and Peeves. The only sounds were those of their light steps and Laura’s careful chewing as she finished the meal Perry had packed her. She had not realized how ravenous she was until she started eating.

When they reached the main staircase, Laura dragged LaFontaine quickly down the right side and immediately behind the hourglasses lining the wall. For once, Laura was grateful for how full Slytherin’s was; it provided the perfect hiding place. They did not have to hide for long however as they quickly noticed that there were no prefects standing before the doors. Laura quickly checked the time before sprinting out from behind the brightly colored gems and sliding through the small gap between the main doors. LaF lagged behind her but eventually caught up.

“Hufflepuff is catching up.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” They spoke freely on the grounds.

“You’ve got to relax, Laura. We have the cup in the bag and if we don’t, it really isn’t the end of the world. Especially for you. You have next year.” Laura had the grace to look sheepish, her blush taking on a sickly hue in the light from her wand.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I just really want to win I guess. For you guys especially.”

“Or maybe for a particularly sour-faced Gryffindor?” They held their wand up to their face to ensure that Laura saw them wiggle their eyebrows.

“Oh shut up. She doesn’t even seem to like Quidditch anyway.”

“You’re joking right?” LaF stopped in the middle of the path, which Laura failed to notice until she was nearly to Hagrid’s hut, forcing her to rush back.

“What do you mean?”

“She’s been to almost every single one of our practices this year.”

“I think that’s a bit of an exaggeration.”

“Are you sure you’re not _related_ to Osvald the Oblivious?” LaFontaine laughed as Laura shoved them but cut off the sound as they neared Hagrid’s hut. They edged around to the back, almost to the paddock, stopping at Hagrid’s workbench to pick up lanterns.

“I don’t know about this, LaFontaine. Stealing from Hagrid?” She reluctantly took one of the lanterns, eyeing it in trepidation.

“It’s not stealing. We’re borrowing. Here we can leave a note. He’d love that. I even have one of Perry’s brownies on me. He loves those.” They rifled through their pockets for a few moments, eventually producing a piece of parchment and a somehow inked quill. “‘Dear Hagrid, Laura and I (LaFontaine) have borrowed your lanterns to explore the Forbidden Forest. We’ll be back and the lanterns returned before you even read this note, so don’t worry too much. Also, Perry says hi. I’ve left one of her brownies here for you. Hopefully Fang doesn’t get to it first. Send a letter up to the castle when you have time. We all need to have tea again soon. Definitely before finals.

With love, LaFontaine and Laura.’ There. How’s that?”

“I feel a little better.”

“Perfect let’s go!” LaF pinned the note to the table with a bent nail they found nearby before lighting their and Laura’s lanterns and heading into the forest.

The duo walked for several minutes, six according to Laura’s old pocket watch, before stopping to stare at each other.

“So...which way did your girlfriend go?”

“She’s not my girlfriend! And I’m not even positive it was her. Oh, and I was watching a tiny little pinprick of light move from the castle to the forest from all the way at the pitch. I don’t know where she went. I just saw her disappear into the trees. What? Did you think I had a map?”

“Merlin. Don’t have to be all snappy about it. Maybe we should have brought Fang.”

“He’s ancient. I don’t think he could walk this far and I don’t quite fancy breaking into Hagrid’s hut. Also, he’s a boarhound not a bloodhound.” Laura swung her lantern around as she spoke, missing the way LaF nervously eyed the movement.

“Well whatever he’s a magical dog.”

“He’s not a magical dog-”

“Laura he has to be like immortal. No dog can live that long. Unless of course it’s magical.”

“Fang is not magical!”

“You think with all the creatures Hagrid brings in and out of this place that he wouldn’t have a magical dog? Of course a half-giant has a magical dog.”

“Have you ever seen Fang do any magic?” Their bickering ceased immediately as fallen branches crunched loudly nearby. LaFontaine dropped their lantern as they clutched Laura, their friend returning the embrace. Laura’s hand shook on her lantern as she reluctantly held it up, shining it on the source of the sound, a collection of bushes. “Who...who’s there?” She grunted at LaF’s sharp jab into her ribs.

“Yeah sure ask the bloodthirsty monster its name while you’re at it. Oh and transfigure that tree there into a dinner plate!” Their voice reached a painful pitch.

“Shhhhh!” Laura swung the lantern, illuminating more of the foliage around them but continued to find nothing but spiders. She considered firing off a brief orb of light but quickly decided against it. Someone would be able to see it from the castle. Laura would rather stumble blindly through the dark than cost her house more points. After a few more moments, the duo’s hearts hammering in their chests, they continued deeper into the forest, swinging their lanterns to maximize their field of view. “I think she headed this way.”

“Oh, really? Now you know?”

“Really not appreciating all this doubt right now and no, I’m not sure but she’s only been here a year.”

“Good thinking, Hollis. Can’t be too familiar with the forest. Haven’t even heard rumors of her sneaking off either so she must not come out here very often. I’ve never seen her either.” LaF bumped into Laura as she came to a sudden stop, nearly knocking her lantern from her hand.

“You come out here?!”

“Uh, yeah, sometimes. Slughorn needs stuff all the time. From the greenhouses. Out here. He doesn’t get around too well anymore you know.”

“So we might not be hopelessly lost?”

“Correct.”

“Awesome.” They ducked beneath a low hanging branch.

“Oh, speaking of Slughorn, he wants to keep me around next year. As an apprentice sort of.”

“That’s nice. Wait. When were you going to tell us? The year’s nearly over.” Laura turned to look at LaF, the light of the lantern throwing harsh shadows across her features.

“I don’t know. After we won the cup? Graduation? Randomly at practice? I haven’t told Perr yet.” They pulled at their robes nervously. They had just thrown their school robes over their striped pajama set.

“Why not?” Another branch cracked but the duo did not panic, instead shifting lower to the ground and dropping their voices, their wands at the ready.

“I was supposed to be joining her at the Ministry. The Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes is just above the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and Perr already has our lunches planned out but I don’t think I want to work for the Being Division anymore. Sure I get good marks in Care for Magical Creatures and History of Magic and all that but what I really love is potions.” All was said in a strained whisper.

“I mean...you have to do what makes you happy. If you want to blow up the dungeons every week, go for it. I mean don’t really blow up the dungeons but...I think you’d make a great Potions Professor, LaF. Just don’t start the LaF Club okay?” Laura had forgotten all about the strange noises behind them, straightening to pull her friend into a hug.

“I was thinking more like the Alchemy Club.” LaF grinned while Laura rolled her eyes.

“I don’t think McGonagall would appreciate you and a bunch of students creating the Elixir of Life.”

“Not actual alchemy! Are you insane? Just a fancy name for fun potion making. A way to get kids into potions.”

“Oh. I like that idea.” Laura smiled warmly as LaF beamed but their moment was swiftly interrupted by a loud growl behind them. The duo gulped in unison before slowly turning their heads, coming face to face with a large black cat. The creature bared its fangs, snarling menacingly. Laura and LaF needed no more warning before darting off, tripping and sliding over fallen branches and loose rocks. They zigzagged through the forest, lanterns bouncing crazily. One particularly gnarled root tripped Laura, sending her sprawling to the ground and shattering her lantern. LaF disappeared around a tree further down and Laura resisted the urge to shout and fire a mostly harmless hex in their direction, but she quickly forgot about LaF as she felt almost steaming breath hitting the back of her neck.

She scrambled to her feet, throwing herself forward and spinning around on her heels, wand raised. She ached to repair Hagrid’s broken lantern but she was rather preoccupied by the feline monster about to rip her throat out, at least that is what she expected. Instead of pouncing immediately, however, Laura found the terrifyingly large cat to be blinking at her. It almost looked confused, but before Laura could lower her arm and consider stretching out her hand to the beast (she had definitely been watching too many Muggle films with her dad), she saw the creature’s expression change.

“Lumos!” Laura had never lit her wand so brightly. All twelve and three-quarter inches of her laurel wand vibrated almost violently in her hand at the strength of her spell but the wand did not have to suffer for long. The giant cat whined and shied away from the bright light, swiping at it with one massive paw before bounding away. “Nox.” Laura dropped her arm, exhausted from the force of her spell. She barely let out a tired sigh of relief before a cry of pain echoed somewhere behind her, forcing her back into action. She repaired Hagrid’s lantern while on the run, her weak legs carrying her to where LaF had caught themselves in some bramble. They screeched and squirmed when Laura placed her hands on her back, the bramble keeping them from being able to turn their head.

“Please don’t eat me I swear gingers taste awful!”

“LaF it’s me!” Laura bit back a laugh as she worked to free her friend.

“Oh. Good. You didn’t get eaten.” Even in the faint light of their lanterns, Laura could see the bright red tip of LaF’s uninjured ear.

“Yeah, no thanks to you.” She maybe pulled a bit too harshly at the bramble, earning a squeak from her trapped friend.

“Sorry, Laur, but there was a giant black cat after us. All magical folk for themselves.”

“Gee, thanks.” With a final tug and a well placed charm, Laura pulled LaFontaine from the bramble, only stumbling backwards a little bit with them in their arms.

“Aw, Laura, you know I wouldn’t let anything eat you.” They turned in her arms to move for a hug but the way their eyes gleamed warned Laura. “Except maybe Karn-” Their “oof” quickly turned into a laugh as Laura shoved them away.

“Nope. Shut up. Let’s get out of here. I think we’ve done enough exploring for today. Or ever.” She glanced around nervously, ears on high alert for any more grumbling or breaking branches.

“Excellent idea. Uh...this way? I think?” They relit their dying lanterns before taking off in a seemingly random direction, LaF leading the charge. By some miracle, the monstrous cat had chased them to the edge of the forest and they broke out into the clearing behind Hagrid’s hut in just a matter of minutes. Neither had time to consider the strangeness of everything that had happened as they hastily returned the lanterns and sprinted back to the castle. They were much less careful and cautious on their return journey but they managed to reach Gryffindor tower without coming across a single soul, save for a close run-in with Mrs. Norris.

Unfortunately, their favorite Head Girl was sitting by the fire with a cup of tea, which started boiling the minute they stepped through the portrait. Laura had never seen Perry’s face so red. After a hushed shouting match/lecture, they all retired to bed. Laura groaned when she caught sight of her clock. _3:00 AM_. She fell into bed with a huff, remembering to shed her cloak.


	6. Chapter 6

The following days passed with little incident. The hour glasses remained steady, no gems falling or rising. It meant no more losses for Gryffindor but they were still no closer to the cup, Slytherin’s lead remaining strong and even Ravenclaw rested a bit above them. Carmilla continued to avoid Laura and though her friends thought she was crazy, even LaFontaine, Laura swore Carmilla’s avoidance had reached new heights. She continued to miss classes and the classes she did attend with Laura, she escaped so quickly Laura sometimes doubted she had even been there to begin with. LaF’s time turner theory was seeming more and more plausible. Quidditch practices became ever more frequent and dragged on and on, sometimes for three hours. Danny was driving everyone slowly insane while she had seemingly completed her descent into madness. Laura was actually beginning to miss Carmilla’s presence at practice. She had avoided LaF’s “crushes on Seekers” comments for most of the year but she had appreciated the constant presence of the mysterious girl and just as she was attempting to unravel just the tiniest bit of that mystery, she bailed.

Laura supposed she kind of deserved it for essentially ignoring her for most of the year. It was not exactly a well-hidden fact that she had been urged to speak to her. Carmilla probably thought it was some sort of game or “charity case.” Laura sighed, her head hitting her textbook for the umpteenth time in the past two weeks. The common room, as usual, was a madhouse.

She shared one of the squashy chairs with Danny while LaF and Perry had taken over the couch, piles upon piles of textbooks spread out over the cushions and on the floor. Danny was not rather fond of the arrangement, one arm thrown back behind Laura while her legs dangled off the side of the chair as she half sat, half laid against Laura, head on her shoulder. Laura did not really mind save for how immensely hot the setup was. Even the usual drafty castle air could not combat the ever roaring fire (honestly who lights a fire in mid May?). The small group were all clad in only the barest hints of their uniforms, robes discarded, top buttons undone, and ties loose, but still everyone’s faces and necks dripped with sweat. Even McGonagall had been seen earlier in shockingly not-wool robes. LaFontaine had guessed silk, but they were not sure.

Despite how stuffy the common room was, it was full to the brim with fifth through seventh years studying for exams. Apparently all of the professors had conspired to slam everyone with even more homework than usual. Exams were still a few weeks away but everyone was feeling the strain. Danny had even canceled their two-a-day practices for the time being, much to Laura’s delight and relief. She was glad the crazed captain had come to her senses. They had even less chances of winning if everyone was burnt out on Quidditch and homework. They also could not risk any probations.

“Uh...Kirsch?” Laura’s voice was muffled by her proximity to Danny and the din of the common room. Everyone was studying save for Kirsch and his usual crew, who were playing Exploding Snap with a contraband deck when Perry was not looking. She waited a few seconds but when she received no response, not even a charming grin, Laura sighed. “KIRSCH!” Still nothing. Before Laura could get up and march over to him, Danny rolled her eyes and sat up a bit more, leaning a bit heavily on Laura’s shoulder.

“Oy! Wilson!” Danny smirked while Laura rolled her eyes from below.

“Hey not cool, D-Bear!” Kirsch bounded over regardless, Theo still hustling some fifth year behind him. “I told you not to call me that. Especially not in front of my bros.”

“Yeah well it’s Captain Lawrence to you, Kirsch.” She straightened a bit more, the palm of her hand digging into Laura’s shoulder and forcing out a soft “oof.”

“Well what do you need, cap’n? Kind of busy over here.” Kirsch jerked a thumb back over his shoulder where the game of Exploding Snap had resumed. Laura noted that Perry had returned to her Ancient Runes homework.

“Not me.” Danny leaned forward so Laura could pop out from behind her, though still only part of her could be seen as she waved.

“Don’t you think you should start on our Astronomy project? I’ve already finished my star charts and started the evaluation of constellation myths and their connections to spells.” Laura sighed as Kirsch blinked at her. “You just have the other star charts to do. I even outlined them for you. And you have to find the long forgotten or whatever constellations in those handouts. It’s due on Friday. You know that right?”

“Oh duh of course little Seeker dude. I’ll go start on it right now. House Elf honor!” As he ran off, Laura sighed, dropping back against the chair and Danny’s long limbs.

“Well at least he’s making a good show of it.” She could hear him telling his “bros” that he had “super important Astronomy stuff to do and that he couldn’t hustle fifth years anymore,” which finally alerted the poor, current fifth year to the scam, effectively ending the game anyway. She shook her head as she watched Kirsch and his friends race up to their dorms.

“I’d start on his half of the project if I were you.” Danny ran a hand comfortingly through Laura’s hair, her eyes trailing down the pages of the History of Magic text she had in one hand.

“I hear the library isn’t too crowded, Laur, which of course explains why everyone’s cooped up in here. I think Karnstein scared a whole lot off. Could always go down there and see if she’d help.” LaF looked over their makeshift book fortress, seated crosslegged on the ground. Laura could not figure out how they were not dying with their back to the fire but her concern quickly evaporated as LaF wiggled their eyebrows. At least they were growing back in.

“Kirsch might finish it in time. He does actually care about Quidditch.” Danny flushed a bit as three pairs of eyes bored into hers. “What?”

“I can’t believe you hate Karnstein so much that you actually want Laura to risk Kirsch doing his homework. I think there’s a higher chance of there being another Basilisk slithering around here.” LaF rested their chin on the nearest textbook, peering up at Danny while Perry divided her attention between the conversation and her own project with LaFontaine.

“I don’t _hate_ Karnstein. She’s just bad news. So obviously bad news. Everyone knows she should have been in Slytherin.” Danny rolled her eyes as Perry huffed at her.

“The Sorting Hat doesn’t make mistakes, Danny.” Laura jerked back a bit at how quickly Danny turned to stare down at her. Despite the new distance, they were still practically nose to nose.

“You can’t be serious, Laura. She’s not a real Gryffindor.” Danny struggled to catch herself as Laura moved away, hovering near the arm of the chair while Danny flailed at the lack of support.

“What does that even mean?” Laura eyed her things, already planning to collect them.

“She’s just...not one of us. And she was here a year before she was sorted. Who does that? I mean everything about her is wrong. She’s not a Gryffindor. Maybe not a Slytherin either but she’s definitely not a Gryffindor. She doesn’t belong here.” Danny looked to Perry and LaFontaine for help but her fellow gingers took one look at Laura, who looked about ready to explode, and hastily looked back down at their books.

“What? Just because she doesn’t look so friendly and has high cheekbones? And she’s nice to me! Kind of. Maybe? It doesn’t matter! McGonagall let her come here for a reason. She wouldn’t put us in danger. And Carmilla, she’s just like us. She’s just a girl who wants to learn magic. What’s wrong with that? And anyone’s a better librarian than Madam Pince.”

“It’s _weird_ , Laura! She just appears in fifth year as a librarian, a girl scarcely older than any of us, but then she suddenly starts classes this fall? And LaF might not be too far off base. She doesn’t eat. She doesn’t talk to anyone. The ghosts are terrified of her. And she looks the same as she did the day she arrived and she definitely didn’t look fifteen then anyway.” Danny had jumped to her feet and advanced on Laura, the duo again nose to nose. LaFontaine had perked up at their name but quickly ducked back down, even at the support of their theory. “And she hates that she’s in Gryffindor. Everyone knows it. There’s something off about her.”

“Of course she hates being in Gryffindor! All anyone does is talk about her behind her back and spread ghost stories and awful rumors that she’s some soul-sucking demon. Some kid the other day was telling his friends that she was a Dementor, which of course is absurd. He’s obviously never seen a Dementor but still! Everyone’s awful to her. Of course she hates it. And us.” Her voice trailed off a bit at the end as Laura’s eyes fell upon her copy of Feline Transfigurations and Their Particular Perils. She had knocked it off of the chair as she spoke with her hands, just barely avoiding Danny’s limbs.

“Laura...you don’t know her. No one does. I...I just don’t want you getting hurt.” Danny reached for Laura, gaze softening tenfold but Laura brushed past her roughly, books and quill in hand as she shoved her things into her bookbag.

“Yeah well maybe that’s because no one has tried before.” Laura circled the squashy chair, heading for the portrait hole. She glanced back briefly, catching a weak thumbs up and a sad smile from LaFontaine. “I’m heading to the library. They have the star charts I need anyway.” She rushed out before anyone, especially Danny could follow.

It was well before dinner and so she walked the halls without fear, striding purposefully to the library. She kept telling herself it was just to study, not to talk to Carmilla, but even she could not convince herself in her own head. She made it to the library mostly without incident, having an awkward run in with Betty on the stairs. They bumped into each other on the fourth floor landing, but luckily neither of them dropped any of their books. That would have only prolonged the miserable encounter. Betty looked offended before she even looked up but her expression twisted even more when she realized she had bumped into Laura, but before Laura could even stutter out an apology or breathe really, Betty glared down her nose and retorted acidly:

“Pumpkin juice!” Laura had never heard the deliciously refreshing drink spoken with such vehemence.

“That was four years ago! I’m sorry!” Betty was already gone however, leaving an even more disheartened Laura in her wake. With a groan and a glare at the snickering portraits nearby, Laura continued on her way, grumbling as she neared the gargantuan doors to the library.

“It’s not like I meant to drop that vial in her pumpkin juice. And it’s all LaF’s fault anyway. What second year has Dragon’s Blood in their pocket? Honestly? And shows a first year muggle-born? Ugh.” Just as Laura was about to turn into the library, she had to shimmy through the doors that had been pulled nearly closed, she halted at the sound of raised voices.

“What do you want from me?” Laura immediately recognized Carmilla’s raspy voice, not that it would be hard to differentiate from the thick Scottish brogue that followed.

“I just want you to enjoy your time here.”

“I don’t think that’s really any of your concern, is it? I fetch and put away books. That’s all you need isn’t it?” Laura slid through the doors as quietly as possible, crouching behind a bookshelf as she took in Headmistress and staff member/student. She winced a  bit as McGonagall drew herself to her full height. Her back faced Laura but she knew too well the face she was making at the sullen teenager.

“I hired a librarian, not a ghost to haunt my library. Go to class. Make friends. You are not a ghost yet, Ms. Karnstein.” Laura struggled to bite back a giggle, but she missed whatever Carmilla muttered in response. “I’ll leave you to your work tonight, but I expect you to attend all of your classes tomorrow and the rest of the week, are we clear?”

“Yes, Headmistress.” With a curt nod, McGonagall turned away, marching quickly towards the doors. Towards Laura. In an impressive feat thanks to years of Quidditch training, Laura dove and rolled further away from the doors, pressing herself tightly against the bookshelf. She held her breath as McGonagall stepped closer, but when she reached Laura, she paused. She did not look in her direction but the elderly witch gave a slight smile and a wink, impossible to be seen by anyone other than Laura, before leaving the library.

Laura waited for her heart to stop hammering and for her breathing to settle before peeling herself off of the shelves and claiming a table in a far, dark corner of the library. At first, she worked without a candle or lantern, needing the lack of light to examine the shifting star charts she pulled from the shelves but the strain became too much after an hour (according to her sluggish pocketwatch) and she reluctantly lit the smallest candle she could find. It flickered and sputtered, threatening to give out at any moment, but Laura simply kept her wand trained on it while her tired eyes roved the every moving star charts. She had taken astronomy for quite a few years but she did not recognize any part of the night sky the chart depicted. She knew the constellations were ancient but the sky had not changed that much, had it? She groaned, her head dropping down to meet the table but she never made contact, her forehead hitting a warm, velvety cushion. Even with eyes closed, Laura could tell when she had just been saved by a cushioning charm. The heat always gave it away. She smiled a bit as she lifted her head and turned though somewhere part of her was screaming not to turn around. As she suspected, Carmilla stood a few feet away, her wand raised carelessly and a smirk pulling at her lips.

“Sorry, cutie, would hate for you to put any more dents in the tables.” She waved her wand, dismissing the cushion before turning to disappear among the shelves. While the heat from the spell vanished, Laura felt a new, more violent heat crawling through her form. They had not spoken in days and she just waltzes over and keeps Laura from hitting her head in defeat? She was tired of this game. However, whether nerves or anger she could not tell, Laura was only able to garble out a plea for help as the librarian glided away. “What was that?”

“You’re good at Astronomy, right?” After a breath, Laura found her anger receding a tad. She really did need to get her homework done. She could grill her fellow Gryffindor after her work was done. Carmilla eyed Laura for several moments, her expression unreadable, not that the shadows from the shelves helped, before she slowly approached.

“What gave you that idea?” She spoke quietly, her eyes already shifting past Laura’s to examine the star charts behind her.

“It’s the only class you always show up to. You haven’t missed it all year.”

“Since when do you notice what classes I go to, creampuff?” She spoke almost absently, moving closer to Laura, forcing her to turn back around, but Carmilla’s focus was trained on the star charts.

“I...will you help me or not?” Laura huffed, her ire rapidly returning.

“You’re reading it wrong.”

“Excuse me?” Instead of replying, Carmilla reached over Laura, spinning the chart around. After spending a few moments glowering at the other girl’s jaw, Laura finally looked down at the chart. It took a bit of squinting and several ticks of her watch, but at last she was able to pick out The Mad Goblin and The Shattered Wand. She practically shoved Carmilla out of the way as she yanked rolls of parchment her way, hastily sketching and scribbling the revealed constellations and stars. Laura finished just as Carmilla attempted to slink away, but the Seeker’s reflexes allowed her to hold fast to a pale wrist. “Oh no, you don’t get to just run off again.”

“Oh, really? And why’s that?” Despite her tone, Carmilla leaned a hip against the table, making no effort to escape.

“Because we need to talk.” Laura nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while she attempted to straighten her things before turning to face Carmilla fully, fingers still on her wrist.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Carmilla’s chuckle would have brightened Laura’s mood usually but the comment only made her flush.

“Is that all you’re capable of? Snarky or flirty comments?” She gulped as Carmilla’s face darkened.

“What? Do you expect me to spill all my dark secrets to you? Is that what you want? Is that why you’re suddenly so interested to talk to me? I’m not some book you can crack open whenever you’re bored.” She whirled around, making a move to leave, but Laura tightened her grip.

“Ugh. I’m sorry. Look, everything just comes out wrong when I try to talk to you. I...I just want to be your friend, Carmilla, and that’s really hard when you’re skipping classes and doing everything in your power to avoid me. I want to get to know you and yes I’m an idiot and you’ve been coming to all of our practices and I’m oblivious.”

“Oh, thought I was going to those for you? I just...like reading at the pitch.” Carmilla’s gaze returned to the star charts.

“Right, sure, because the best time to read is when a bunch of kids are on brooms screaming at each other.” Laura grinned up at Carmilla, not missing the way dark eyes flickered from the star charts to her face and back.

“Whatever. Can I go now?”

“Are we friends?”

“Sure. Whatever. Friends.” Laura did not miss the smile pulling at the corner of Carmilla’s lips either.

“Great! And nope, you can’t leave yet. I still have homework and friends help friends with homework.” Laura pulled on the wrist still in hand. The movement barely seemed to register to Carmilla but she slumped down into a seat anyway, sighing.

“I feel like I’m being used.”

“For your Astronomy expertise? Definitely.” Laura could not help but to feel proud of herself as the slightest of smiles crossed Carmilla’s features. She shuffled her chair a bit closer to her new friend, spreading out the next set of starcharts. She grinned toothily at Carmilla while fishing out the outline she had made for Kirsch but as her eyes dropped down to scan it, flickering between the long piece of parchment and the shimmering chart, her expression fell.

“What’s wrong, cutie?” Though she feigned a bored expression, legitimate concerned laced Carmilla’s voice.

“I see why Kirsch didn’t even attempt his part of the assignment. My outline sucks.” She groaned, moving to once again facedesk but Carmilla grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, her nose hovering just centimeters from the table.

“I was serious about the dents, cupcake. Now let me see this outline.” She plucked it from the still stunned Laura, dark eyes roving quickly over the tight, tilted scrawl. “You’re right. This does suck.”

“Gee, thanks. Sure know how to make a girl feel better.” She regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth, her regret only deepening as Carmilla dragged her eyes up to smolder at her, but thankfully, she opted not to speak and returned to scanning the outline.

“Nope. Definitely sucks.” The parchment burst into flames, still in between Carmila’s fingers, burning away rapidly and falling to ash on the table. If she had not been so shocked, Laura would have pushed Carmilla away or yanked the parchment from her hand.

“Are you...are you okay? What was that?” Her hands hesitated over Carmilla’s, which looked intact.

“What? I’m fine. Haven’t you ever heard of nonverbal spells, cutie?” Her gaze fell to the table as she ran her finger through the ash, her tone even.

“You didn’t even have your wand out!” Laura stared at the other girl in awe, the fact that the outline she had worked on for nearly an hour was destroyed hardly processed. Carmilla jerked her head up, eyeing Laura warily, but there was something bright in the dark depth that Laura caught a glimpse of before it vanished.

“What are you talking about? Of course I had my wand out.” Carmilla’s gaze dropped back down to the table, flickering over the star charts.

“No, you didn’t.”

“I think you need glasses, sweetheart. I’m good, but I’m not wandless magic good.” She hazarded a smirk. “Must be this candle you snagged. Can you even see the chart? Why’d you use this candle anyway? It’s ancient. Bet some of the ghosts died reading to it.” Her smirk widened as Laura laughed.

“Yeah, you’re right, must have been the lighting. It looked pretty neat though. Like you had set it on fire with your eyes or something.” Laura’s cheeks colored. “And I was trying not to draw your attention. That’s why I’ve been going blind over the candle.”

“Oh, avoiding me now, huh? What happened to wanting to be friends?” Amusement rang through her mock annoyance.

“To be fair, you were avoiding me first. It’s bad form to chase after someone who is clearly avoiding you.” She nudged Carmilla, barely holding back a squeal when she did not move away.

“Guess I missed that little rule then.” Dark eyes dropped again, the dying candle throwing her features into even sharper relief.

“Hey! I didn’t mean it like that. Ugh. Can’t we just have a normal conversation?” Laura threw up her hands, groaning, barely missing her ink well.

“I’m just teasing you cutie, now c’mon, what’s exactly bugging you about this chart?”

“Everything.” She blushed as Carmilla chuckled, her breath hitting her ear as she leaned over her to bring the chart closer. They leaned over the star charts for nearly two hours, Carmilla leaving intermittently to check on other students and to check comparison charts. Laura had been beginning to wish she had just sucked it up when she had come in and taken a seat at once of the massive windows, but Carmilla kept her well stocked on candles. When they finished the charts, Laura moved on to the rest of her homework. Most of it consisted of studying for her upcoming exams but Astronomy was not the only class with a project due and the rest of her classes seemed intent on burying her in obscure readings and essays. After helping with a couple of Charms assignments and “Wow, Laura, and people think I’m a slacker,” Carmilla left at the barest mention of Arithmancy, citing numerous librarian duties she had to finish immediately and far away from any magical numbers.

She had not even realized she had missed dinner until Carmilla appeared with a steaming plate of mashed potatoes, steak, green beans, and a tower of cauldron cake. Laura was halfway through her potatoes and steak before she noticed the goblet of pumpkin juice Carmilla had also brought her.

“Thank you so much. I hadn’t even noticed the time.”

“No problem, cutie. I needed to show my face in the Great Hall anyway. McGonagall doesn’t like it when I miss meals.” Her eyes left the essay she was proofreading for Laura briefly before returning to the tiny scrawl.

“Did you already eat then?” Laura wanted to smack herself but she could not help but hear LaFontaine’s voice in the back of her head, whispering about vampires and goblets full of blood.

“Oh...uh...yes.”

“We could have eaten together you know.” Laura attempted to sound more lighthearted around a mouthful of steak.

“Sorry, cauldron cake, I can’t bring you food and eat with you too. Not in my contract.” A smirk played at her features while she continued to read Laura’s essay.

“What is in your-” A loud boom echoed in the corridor, shockwaves rumbling through the floor only a moment later. The shelves shook violently around them but none toppled over and only a few books fell from their perch.

Carmilla shoved away from the table with a groan, muttering under her breath about all the books she was going to have to cleanup, and strode her way back to the entrance of the library, weaving in and out of the stacks and ushering students to follow her. Laura chased after her, a cauldron cake in hand while she attempted to swallow her steak. She finally caught up as they reached the giant doors, which had been forced farther apart thanks to whatever blast had rocked the castle. They burst out of the library, about twenty students behind them, and found Peeves shrieking and dancing around a gargantuan crate of whizbangs and other forbidden fireworks. The students behind Laura and Carmilla scattered, pushing past the duo and forcing Laura into Carmilla rather roughly. The slightly taller girl barely seemed to notice the contact, only absently catching Laura by the arms.

“Ooooh has Kitty-cat Karnstein come out to play?” Peeves zoomed close, hovering just a few feet away from Carmilla, grinning widely.

“Shut it, Peeves.” She made to turn and head back into the sanctuary of the library, pulling at Laura’s elbow to follow, but Peeves surged forward, yanking Laura’s wand out of her back pocket.

“Hey!” Laura whirled around and lunged at Peeves, but the poltergeist was much too fast, leaving Laura to stumble and fall on to the hard marble floor. Carmilla knelt down quickly to drag her back to her feet, all whilst glaring at Peeves.

“C’mon, kitty has to play.” Peeves edged away from the duo. He froze in mid-air for a moment before jolting, his face splitting into a mischievous grin. “If young Miss Hollis is to get her wand back, Kitty Karnstein has to play. Now c’mon, kitty. Chase!” With a whooping laugh, Peeves shot down the corridor, waving Laura’s wand mockingly as he went. Laura chased after him immediately, only looking back at Carmilla once she was nearly halfway to the next wing. It only took a set of raised eyebrows for Carmilla to sigh and follow suit, her boots pounding loudly on the marble. They chased the poltergeist full out for a few minutes, dodging toppled statues and random debris Peeves seemed to conjure out of nowhere. Luckily, he did not make use of Laura’s wand. He continued to call back tauntingly but his insults and rhymes became more and more enraged as the chase continued until finally, he stopped and whirled around, charging full speed at the duo struggling to skid to a stop.

“I just want to see the kitty!” He roared before shoving Carmilla and Laura into a closet, the latter tripping and tumbling into the former until they were a crumpled heap on the floor. The door slammed and locked loudly as Peeves laughed maniacally outside. “Now you’ll have to play, Karnstein! Miss Hollis needs her wand! And what a nice wand it is. C’mon Kitty Karnstein. Come out and play and then Hollis can have her wand. I’ll be waiting!” He hit the door before probably flying off to hover nearby.

“Um. What exactly does he want you to do?” Laura had finally untangled herself from Carmilla and stood wiping dust from her vest. She had left her cloak in the library during the chaos. Carmilla groaned, not even bothering to stand, as she leaned her head back against the wall.

“None of your concern, cutie.” Though she was glaring daggers at the door, Laura still found the nerve to speak to the surly librarian.

“Uh, yeah, it kind of is. He has my wand, Carmilla. I kind of need that. Just do what he wants so we can get out of here.”

“Oh, yeah like it’s so easy! You don’t even know what he wants.” Carmilla stood suddenly, advancing on Laura until her back hit the door. She had moved so quickly, Laura had not even processed that she had gotten up.

“Well if you would just tell me what he wants then we could figure a way out of this together.” They glowered at each other, nose to nose.

“It’s not so simple, sweetheart. What he wants is even cruel for Peeves. I could get into trouble. Very, very deep trouble.”

“Oh, because that’s always stopped you before. McGonagall likes you and I overheard you all earlier. She’d understand.”

“You are such a child! This isn’t about stupid house points and detention and cleaning the trophy room. I could go b...go to Azkaban!” She whirled away from Laura, running a hand backwards through her hair.

“What? What could Peeves want that could send you to Azkaban? And...they don’t send kids to Azkaban, Carm. Not anymore.” Laura peeled herself from the door, reaching out to Carmilla, her fingers grazing her shoulder. Carmilla stiffened but after a moment, turned around, her dark eyes boring into Laura’s.

“I’m an animagus. Unregistered. You know what that means, don’t you?” Her jaw was taut and Laura feared her teeth were going to shatter.

“Animagus? It...it was you. In the forest. It really was you. Kitty Karnstein? You’re a giant black cat.” Laura took a step back without thinking, cursing herself as Carmilla’s expression darkened.

“Yes. It was me. And I’m a panther, not an overgrown kitten. Peeves saw me one night last term. I was reckless and he’s been trying to see my form again ever since.” She scuffed a boot against the floor. “I wasn’t going to hurt you, you know.”

“You knew it was me? And LaF?”

“Do you ever go anywhere without a ginger entourage?”

“They’re my friends. And you didn’t answer my question.”

“Yes and no. I’m not quite me when I’m transformed but I’m not something else either. I’m still mostly in control just not...all there, but I wasn’t going to hurt you.” Her gaze had fallen again but as Laura stepped closer, tangling their fingers together, she looked up.

“I know.” They smiled at each other for a moment. “Does McGonagall know?”

“Probably. I haven’t told her but you can’t exactly keep secrets from her, can you?” Carmilla’s eyes widened as Laura burst out laughing, which only made her laugh harder at how ridiculous she looked.

“You’re right on that one. Sorry, it’s just that she figured out I was gay in third year and I had just figured out myself. She brought me into her office for tea and everything. She wanted to make sure no one was bothering me. I was a little over the moon for Danny then and she set me straight so to speak on my school work.” She giggled as she finished speaking, her smile widening as Carmilla gave a soft smile.

“That sounds like McGonagall. And you’re right, she wouldn’t do anything to me but she can’t protect me from the ministry. If a student saw me and wrote to their parents, I’d be gone before you could say ‘sacked.’”

“Well...uh...she could help get you registered right? You can’t have been one for very long right? I mean, a year doesn’t hurt anyone.” Laura glanced around awkwardly as Carmilla gave a full, deep laugh.

“Sure, cutie, sure. Well, I guess I have to tempt fate if we’re going to get your wand back.” She moved toward the door but Laura blocked her path.

“I’m not going to let you get sent to Azkaban over my wand.” She crossed her arms and attempted to look as menacing as possible.

“There’s hardly anyone out, Laura. Peeves probably scared them all off.” She tried the door again but Laura would not budge.

“There has to be someway I can help. Please?” She squealed and clapped as Carmilla sighed.

“There’s a spell. The Homorphus Charm. It’ll force me out of my animagus form. You can cast it after Peeves give you back your wand.” She demonstrated the wand movement and talked Laura through the incantation a few times before Laura finally let her at the door. “Alright, Peeves. I’ll play.” After a beat, the door unlocked. Laura watched as Carmilla rolled her shoulders but she quickly realized that her entire body was rippling and shifting and changing. Though she watched it all happen, Laura suddenly found herself in a tight space with a giant black cat and with little recollection of how it had occurred. She was not sure if it was just that fast or just that unbelievable. Before she could really ponder, however, Carmilla threw the door open, leaping out of the room roaring.


	7. Chapter 7

As Laura stepped out, she noted that the halls were thankfully deserted. She watched half in awe and half in amusement as Peeves clapped and cheered and flew around Carmilla as she swatted at him. Laura had never really considered that Peeves could be anything other than happy or deranged but she had never seen the poltergeist so giddy and thrilled. She let him have his fun for a few more minutes, laughing as he chased Carmilla up and down the hall trying to grab her tail. Carmilla even pounced on her, nuzzling her face briefly before continuing to dash around. When she was back on her feet, she cleared her throat and held out her hand. Unsurprisingly, Peeves pouted and begged but after a hard stare and an arched brow, he finally relinquished the wand. Laura cast the Homorphus Charm before poltergeist and panther could get up to anymore shenanigans, which finally sent Peeves off packing and grumbling, but grinning. 

“Thanks, cauldron cake.” Carmilla returned to her feet gracefully, brushing off her button down and tie. 

“So much for ‘I’m not wandless magic good’ huh?” Laura twirled her wand, smirking, before returning it to her back pocket. Carmilla chuckled and led their way back to the library. 

After some bribery in the form of Perry’s famous brownies, Carmilla helped Laura finish her Arithmancy work, only complaining loudly the entire time while she did so. The library was blissfully empty thanks to Peeves’ shenanigans, allowing the librarian to shirk her duties to help Laura climb her mountain of work.Somehow, they finished all of the work Laura had due in the upcoming days and even some of the work that was not due for quite a bit. Laura could not remember the last time she was ahead in her schoolwork. Perry might die of shock. She laughed at the thought as they wrapped up their mini Transfiguration exam study session. Laura could not believe her luck. Her makeshift tutor was not only incredibly attractive but an animagus and virtually an expert in transfiguration. Unlike their last rather hostile encounter, Carmilla walked Laura back to Gryffindor tower.

“You really don’t have to walk all the way back with me. It’s barely past curfew and it’s a waste of a walk for you. I’ve already taken up half of your day.” They were walking so close together that their fingers brushed with every other step. Laura tried to battle the electricity arcing from the contact. Maybe it was just a side effect of wandless magic?

“I don’t mind. I roam the halls at night anyway and this is more about making sure Peeves has gotten his fill. Wouldn’t want him trapping you in some broom cupboard.” She adjusted Laura’s cloak on her arm. Laura’s bookbag was slung over her shoulder as well. 

“What do you do at night then? Do you have to patrol like the professors?” They had just reached the fifth floor as Carmilla chuckled and turned, walking backwards.

“I can’t give up all my secrets. Have to keep my air of mystery somehow.” Her smirk was maddening but Laura grinned in response. 

“Comes with the giant black cat territory?” 

“Yeah. Something like that.” On the stairs to the sixth floor, Laura stumbled, having forgotten to jump the vanishing step, but before her foot could get caught, Carmilla grabbed her and hoisted her on to the next step. “Walk much, cutie?” Laura flushed, her heart fluttering from adrenaline and the slender fingers around her waist. It helped her heart little when she looked up and caught Carmilla’s smirk.

“Shut up. Stupid vanishing stairs.” Laura made to move but Carmilla’s hold kept her in place. She was only held still for the briefest of moments, Carmilla’s fingers sliding across her shirt, just above her skirt. Their fingers brushed again but Carmilla did not move her hand away. Her fingers stroked over Laura’s knuckles before taking her hand and pulling her up the stairs. The exchange could have only lasted seconds but Laura swore there must have been a time turner at play. Maybe LaF was not too far off base after all. Laura did not want to make it an ordeal, it was just handholding, but it felt like a Hungarian Horntail was raging in her chest. 

They continued to the tower in mostly companionable silence, bantering a tad as they passed grumpy portraits and skirted around Filch’s cat. Halfway down the corridor to the Fat Lady, who could be heard singing some atrocious, original piece, LaFontaine, Perry, and Danny filed out of the portrait hole, holding their ears as the Fat Lady glared at them. Laura nearly fell again as Carmilla jerked them to a stop, removing her hand from hers as if the contact burnt. 

“Guess this is it. I’ll see you around, Laura.” Carmilla handed over her robe and bookbag before Laura could even get a word in, turning and striding down the hall, fiddling with the collar of her shirt. She was gone by the time her friends reached her. 

“Thought we were going to have to send a search party after you. Well, actually, this is the search party. Good job crew.” LaF grinned while Perry rolled her eyes. Laura did not appreciate the knowing look on LaFontaine’s face but Danny’s glower set her teeth on edge.

“What was that about?” Even Perry and LaFontaine eyed Danny nervously at her tone.

“What was what about? It’s curfew. It’s her job to walk students back to their common rooms.” Laura stepped closer, fingers tightening around her cloak.

“Is it also her job to carry your things?” 

“Danny-” Laura cut Perry off before she could begin to descalate the rehash of their earlier argument.

“Is it your job to care? You’re my captain and my friend, not my parent. And she’s my friend. I don’t understand why this is such a difficult concept.”

“There’s something not right about her, Laura! She wants something.” Danny ignored LaFontaine’s very audible muttering of “Yeah, Laura.” She continued while Perry jabbed LaF. “She could be spying for the Slytherin team and-”

“Are you even listening to yourself? What’s in that bone juice they’re making you drink? I’m not dealing with this. I’m going to bed. I’ll see you at practice tomorrow. Goodnight.” Laura stormed off, her bookbag banging against her knee with every step. She had not noticed that LaFontaine had followed her closely until the portrait swung shut behind her, her friend practically breathing down her neck.

“I saw you guys holding hands and before you rip my throat out, I just wanted to say that I know I’ve been teasing you about it all a lot but even if Karnstein is a vampire, if you think she’s alright, she’s alright with me too.” When Laura turned as they finished, she found a sheepish but earnest LaF.

“Thanks, LaF. That means a lot.” Laura’s only warning was their eyebrows.

“So, when do we get to officially meet the girlfriend?” They grinned impishly.

“Goodnight, LaFontaine.” Laura huffed and headed for the stairs, LaFontaine’s laughter following her halfway to her dormitory.


	8. Chapter 8

Laura only saw Carmilla in passing, despite having an identical schedule, on Thursday and Friday. She would wave and smirk at least, which was small comfort to Laura. Though she supposed it was a distinct improvement from the avoidance. She also figured it might not have been fully purposeful. Classes were becoming insane and the halls were buzzing as they reached the final Quidditch match of the year. Laura attempted to go to the library Thursday night, LaFontaine waggled their eyebrows the entire time it took Laura to leave the common room, but even she could not convince herself that it was for any other reason than to see Carmilla, but there was hardly a seat to be found and after roaming the shelves for nearly half an hour, Laura failed to find the broody librarian. LaFontaine at least laid off when they caught her dour expression upon her return. With no homework to do, which was a shock in of itself, she resigned herself to studying for her exams. Perry’s flashcards and floating guides were very helpful and Laura actually felt less like her exams were going to eat her, but she missed Carmilla’s snarky remarks and careless yet somehow effective approach to studying. Disappointed but mind full of spells, charms, and the entire lineage of Broderick the Bold’s dynasty, Laura retired to bed, facing the empty bed meant for Carmilla.

Friday was a blur. It barely felt like she had class. The Quidditch final atmosphere had finally gotten to the teachers. Laura even got out of a few classes early with a few “Enjoy the weather!” or “No homework, just keep studying for your exam, you’ll need it.” She barely had time to enjoy it however. Danny forced the team down to the pitch as soon as everyone was finished with dinner, well, most everyone. A few, Laura included, stuffed food in their robes and ate on the run. They flew a few laps and ran their plays but it was not an actual practice. Everyone had to be in their best shape for the next day. Instead, Danny locked them all in the locker room and drilled their plays and strategies into their heads for nearly three hours. Laura would have rather done laps and even that stupid five hundred drill for three hours than listen to Danny screech and tap the ancient chalk board. 

“Remember! Mandrake is a flank on McDuggin. Boomslang flanks the chasers. The only we’re going to win is if we outplay their beaters. And-” She tapped her wand on the board, tracing over xs and circles and squares. It looked like nonsense to Laura and she had even helped come up with the plays. 

“Danny it’s 9:30. We’ve got to get back to the castle.” Perry glanced up from her watch while subtly nudging LaFontaine beside her with her foot. Kirsch was also sleep and had been snoring quietly for the past hour, but no one bothered to wake him. They were all a bit jealous. 

“Oh...well...fine then. Rest up everyone. Everyone has to eat breakfast before the match.” Danny either did not notice or chose not to comment on the cheers at the team’s returned freedom. They all stood and stretched while make their way to the door, bags slung over shoulders and cloaks pulled tight. It would be plenty warm come their match against Slytherin but the nights at Hogwarts remained chilly. “Oh! But don’t forget about Crumple Horned Snorkack! Beaters flank whichever one of our chasers has the Quaffle. And Ironbelly! The chasers-”  
“We know!” Each member of the team spoke in unison, some already out the door, like Laura who had little desire to be alone with Danny, and the rest attempting to file out. 

Halfway back to the castle, Laura fell in step with a still sleepy LaFontaine and a worried Perry. The Head Girl checked her watch every few steps.

“Why did you have to name all of the plays something ridiculous, LaF?” Laura yawned around the word “plays.”

“I thought they’d be easier to remember.” They stretched and took Perry’s arm, dragging it down to their side. “Relax, Perr, we’ll make curfew and what are you going to do? Deduct house points from yourself?” The trio laughed, bumping shoulders and complaining about Danny and Slytherin all the way back to the tower. They made it with a few minutes to spare, which Laura quickly regretted as LaF fell into one of the squashy armchairs and waggled their eyebrows.

“Don’t star-” Laura groaned as her friend steamrolled over her.

“So, Laur, have you talked to your favorite broody Gryffindor since the handholding incident?” They waved Perry off as she jerked her head at the mention of handholding.

“No, I haven’t. I don’t even know if she’ll be at the match.” She hovered behind LaF’s chair, staring at the archway to the dormitories longingly. 

“You’ve got to be joking. Of course she’ll be there. Ooooh. If we win, maybe you’ll even get a kiss!” LaF howled in laughter even while Perry tossed a pillow at them.

“And I’m done. Goodnight, LaF. I’d wish for something to drag you off in the night but we actually need you tomorrow. So maybe after that. Goodnight, Perry.”

“Goodnight, Laura. Sleep well.” Perry shot Laura an apologetic smile.

“As long as it’s something cool, I’m fine with that. Wish for an acromantula. I’ve always wanted to see one. I know they live in the forest and there’s tons of them but I guess I’ve never gone deep enough. What do you think, Perr?” LaFontaine’s voice faded as Laura climbed the stairs to her room. Her head had barely hit the pillow before she was asleep. She dreamt of acromantulas storming the pitch and a giant black cat in the middle of it all.


	9. Chapter 9

“Laura, look alive! Greengrass looks like she’s diving for something.” LaF knocked a bludger heading for Perry straight at one of the Slytherin chasers, who just barely rolled out of the way. Laura scanned the far reaches of the pitch. She had been keeping track of Elsie and the Snitch, just like her and Danny had practiced but she had seen a flash of dark curls in the stands and she had looked away for just a moment. She caught sight of her just past the Slytherin posts and unfortunately, it looked like she did indeed have the Snitch in her sights. Laura raced towards her, ears perked for the score. They were leading rather soundly but they still needed points if they were to win the cup. Capturing the Snitch under pressure was Laura’s specialty, as was catching it on accident, which could not happen today. 

As she neared Elsie, she relaxed the slightest amount. The Snitch was not in her reach. She just had to distract her enough so it could vanish again but she had to do it all while still keeping tabs on the Snitch. With a deep breath, Laura zoomed past the goalpost and pulled her broom hard to the left, slamming her right side into Elsie. It was a dangerous maneuver and actually blatching, but luckily her foul went unseen on the far side of the pitch. The Slytherin supporters nearby did threaten to curse her however. Danny would have kneazles if she had known Laura had pulled an intentional foul but Laura would rather risk a scolding after they won instead of a brokenhearted Danny. 

“Shove off, Hollis!” Elsie grunted, struggling to push Laura off. She had taken the hit well but it had clearly winded her. Laura pressed her attack, forcing the other Seeker closer and closer to the walls of the stands. She was not going to actually send her against the wood but she kept the pressure to buy her time to find the Snitch. At the very least, it was already gone and nowhere that Elsie could grab it. “You got lucky with that foul but you’re not the only one the ref’s not watching.” She jabbed Laura hard with her elbow before she finished speaking, pushing Laura away. The impact with her rib left her gasping and almost certain that she had cracked it. Elsie did not back off however, driving her broom handle against Laura’s, locking them, and spinning them around in an effort to knock Laura off her broom. Thankfully, Laura had plenty of practice with being thrown from her broom and the assault barely unseated her. Elsie growled, actually growled at Laura, and raised her arm for what was no doubt another vicious elbowing but thankfully the whistle sounded and the referee appeared, dragging the Seekers apart. 

“Two penalties awarded to Gryffindor for cobbing and blurting. This is your last warning, Greengrass.” The referee flew off to award the penalties, Perry flying to the center of the pitch to take them. Elsie snarled at Laura but flew in the opposite direction of the Snitch, thankfully leaving Laura to drift after it with little intent. She dodged the bludgers sent her way after the penalties finished, gaining a little breathing room to gently prod at her side. She hissed as her fingertips pressed against her rib.

“Definitely cracked. Great.” She dropped low on her broom, nose to the handle as another bludger flew her way. “LaF! Mel! A little help here?” LaFontaine was across the pitch, flanking Perry for the Crumple Horned Snorkack play but Mel flew by with a somewhat sheepish smile, though she still managed to look angry somehow, and finally rid Laura of her bludger. With the bludger gone, Laura flew up and down her chosen side of the pitch, looking like she was searching for the Snitch but she kept it in sight the entire time, listening intently as the score rose higher and higher. They were down seventy house points and needed two hundred and fifty more to win the cup. They had lost to Ravenclaw at the beginning of the season and had been playing catch up the whole year. After several solid runs and several more Slytherin penalties, the score inched higher. The haversacking penalty had been particularly brutal. Their Keeper had missed the Quaffle even though they had stuck their fist through the hoop but the referee still called the foul and Gryffindor received twenty points in one go.

“Ten more points to Gryffindor. They’ve increased their lead yet again but Slytherin is gaining. One-hundred-sixty to one-hundred-twenty.” As Theo’s voice echoed around the stadium, Laura edged closer to the Snitch. It had weaved in and out of the chasers and it had taken some rather clever maneuvering to not only to stay near to it but to not look like she was chasing it. Luckily, Elsie was nowhere near it, hovering yet again at the Slytherin posts. Laura was beginning to think she was flirting with one of the girls in the stands. 

“Gryffindor scores again! Wait what’s this? Robbie Blackwell just pulled a Transylvanian Tackle! Not usually a tactic played here on Hogwarts grounds but...Oh wait! It was not a true Transylvanian Tackle! Robbie actually punched Danny in the nose! Ouch! And boy does she look mad-” There was an earsplitting screech as the microphone was presumably wrestled from Theo. Laura whirled, wincing as she spotted blood gushing from Danny’s nose but she could not help but to chuckle as she watched Danny clearly waving the referee off. Laura was fairly certain that the only way Danny was coming off the pitch was if she died. 

When play resumed, Danny finally convincing the referee to let her keep playing and take the penalty, Laura went straight for the Snitch, no longer bothering to mask her movements. She dove hard, missing a bludger by inches. Just as she reached her arm out to grab the hovering ball, Laura looked up, grinning as she watched Elsie flying her way, seeing exactly the moment she realized she was not going to make it. Her fingers wrapped around the familiar cool metal and she hoisted the Snitch high, just as a terrible scream echoed through the pitch. Half of the stadium roared in celebration while the rest chattered nervously, but all were on there feet. Laura turned and found Danny trapped between all three of the Slytherin chasers, clutching her arm to her chest. Even near the edge of the pitch, Laura could see the bones sticking out of her arm. 

After everyone showered and stowed away their Quidditch gear, they were allowed to head up to the hospital wing to see Danny. Everyone had decided that the usual celebration would happen around Danny, not that Madam Pomfrey would appreciate. Laura pushed her way through the throng, stopping for as briefly as was still polite to be congratulated by various classmates,before finally reaching Danny’s bed, where LaF, Perry, and the rest of the team stood. Perry held the Quidditch Cup in her hands, fingers tight on the handles.

“Hey, Danny. How are you feeling?” Laura patted the hand not tightly bound and in a sling.

“How am I feeling? I feel great! We won the cup! All thanks to you, Laura! Laura! Laura!” She tried to start a chant but those around her just smiled a tad awkwardly. 

“How’s your arm though?” Laura looked over at LaF nervously who shuffled over.

“What about my arm?” Danny looked down as if noticing her injured arm for the first time.

“What’d they give her?” Leaning close to LaF, Laura dropped her voice, eyes darting nervously over Danny’s face.

“Quite a few pain potions but this is all the concussion. That Parkin’s Pincer did a real number on her. I don’t know who the Slytherins think they are. The Appleby Arrows? Who pulls those kinds of tricks?”

“Where are the Harpy scouts?” She glanced around the crowded room but failed to notice any dark green robes. Perry came up behind her, having passed the cup off to Mel who attempted to bash Theo over the head with it.

“They left after talking to Danny and Madam Pomfrey. Just before everyone arrived. I don’t know what was said but...her arm is really messed up. I don’t think she can play anymore. At least not professionally. They’re taking her to St. Mungo’s in an hour.”

“I doubt she knows what was said either.” LaF looked over at Danny sadly, the Quidditch captain still prodding at her bandages while Madam Pomfrey swatted her hands away.

“St. Mungo’s? It’s that bad?” Laura toyed with the hem of her shirt, lip between teeth.

“Well, it’s more of cautionary measure because of how she handled the last few times she broke her arm. They really just want to monitor her concussion. They set the bone and sealed the skin on the pitch. It’s just with all the Skele Gro she’s had, her bones are all wonky. She was asking for you, you know. I doubt she remembers but you could at least ask.” LaFontaine patted Laura’s back before moving away, following Perry and the rest of the team into the swarm of people. Mel pushed the cup into her a bit roughly, forcing a gasp as it made contact with her rib. She had taken one of Madam Pomfrey’s pain potions on the pitch but had not bothered to actually report her injury. The elderly matron would ream her out later but Danny needed all of her attention. In the meantime, she took shallow breaths and tried not to move too much.

“Hey, Danny, LaF said you wanted to talk to me?” 

“Laura! Um...yes! I wanted to tell you that I’m okay with you and Carmilla getting married.”

“What?” She winced a bit as she spoke, her jerk of surprise agitating her rib. Madam Pomfrey still stood at Danny’s side, adjusting her dressings. She narrowed her eyes at Laura, glancing down. Laura had a feeling she knew about the injury, offering a sheepish smile before hurriedly returning her attention to Danny.

“Yeah! You’re gonna marry Carmilla. And I’m okay with that. Just invite me to the wedding okay?”  
“O-okay, Danny. I’ll...uh...I’m gonna go tell Carmilla right now.” She edged away from the bed and Madam Pomfrey’s hawk-like gaze.

“Tell her I said hi! See you later!” She waved with her free hand before turning to babble at Madam Pomfrey, providing Laura her slow escape. Though she doubt it meant much given her state, she was rather pleased that at least somewhere in Danny’s mind she was no longer jealous or whatever of Carmilla. Laura figured though that when she was in her right mind, she would go right back to despising the librarian. At the thought of the grumpy Gryffindor, Laura sighed. She had not seen hide nor hair of Carmilla since the match and she was not even certain she had seen her at the match. With a forced grin and practiced breathing, she made her rounds, drinking butterbeer and accepting the usual praise catching the Snitch earns a Seeker. 

As the celebration wound down, the hour of Danny’s departure rapidly approaching, Madam Pomfrey ushered everyone out. Laura was rather relieved to say goodbye to a still off kilter Danny and leave the hospital wing, but the party resumed in full swing once everyone filed into Gryffindor tower, much to her displeasure. Butterbeer was her only consolation. She lost track of how many times a toast was raised in her or Danny’s honor but eventually Kirsch and his friends broke out the whizbangs and she was allowed to retire in peace. Just as she finally broke free of the crowd, heading for the stairs so she could rest her sore limbs and tender rib, a seventh year boy bumped into her. Normally, the contact would have barely phased Laura, maybe send her a bit off of her feet at best but her torso torqued and she bit back a scream as searing pain radiated from her cracked rib, stealing her breath.

“Watch where you’re walking numbskull.” An arm snaked around her waist tenderly before Laura could process how fast the much taller boy blanched and disappeared at the look on the generally feared librarian’s face.

“Carm?” Gaining a little breath, Laura pulled away, edging towards the stairwell. Her fingers followed the elbow that had rested against her back, tracing Carmilla’s forearm until she reached her hand, tangling their fingers together.

“You didn’t think I’d miss your big match did you?” She smirked and Laura tried to pretend that there were not dragons swooping in her belly.

“I...how’d you get into the tower? You weren’t in the hospital wing.” Laura’s eyes narrowed as Carmilla leaned back a bit, her eyes flickering down. 

“Uh...the Matron and I don’t...see eye to eye. Didn’t think that was the best time to test her. And I am a Gryffindor, cutie. I am allowed in the common room. I know the password.” She ran her free hand backwards through her hair, eyes raking over Laura’s form. “Speaking of the hospital wing. I think now might be an alright time to make a visit. I saw that little stunt you pulled. Never thought you’d be one to play dirty, sweetheart.” The way her eyes glimmered sent heat through Laura’s frame.  
“Oh..well...victory at any cost is practically Danny’s motto.” She attempted a little fist pump but the movement made her wince.

“And look where it got her. You need to see Madam Pomfrey. I’ll walk you.” Carmilla attempted to pull Laura through the crowd but the Seeker stood her ground.

“I’ll go later. I just want to take a nap. It’s my rib you know.” Laura gulped as Carmilla appeared right in front of her. She had hardly seen any movement. She was a few steps away and then suddenly they were nose to nose. Laura hoped she did not have a concussion too.

“Oh, so you do know what you did?” Pale fingers danced featherlight across her side, skating over the injured rib. “You can’t sleep on this. It hurts to breathe doesn’t it? Madam Pomfrey will have you fixed up in no time and then you can take your precious nap.” They stared each other down for several moments before Laura sighed and relaxed, signaling Carmilla to pull her along. She was too tired to argue and her side really did hurt. Carmilla did not speak again until they were well out of the portrait hole. “I wanted to ring that Greengrass girl’s neck but you got her pretty good, cutie.” 

“Does she have overdue books or something?” Laura leaned away a bit as Carmilla turned, an unreadable but distinctly unpleasant expression stretched across her features.

“Incredible.” Carmilla shook her head. The words were half whispered but Laura caught them anyway. 

“What was that?” They slowed their steps as they reached the stairs, mindful of jarring Laura’s injury.

“You were incredible out there. Even with the fouls. The Snitch was yours the entire match.” 

“Uh...thanks.” 

“I think those scouts should have been looking at you, not Lawrence. Not that I’m glad she got hurt or anything. McGonagall was furious you know. I don’t know if everyone heard, but she actually chewed the players out. I think she would have taken fifty points each if she could have.” Carmilla helped her down another flight of stairs, hand still tight in her own.

“Oh. I don’t really want to play Quidditch professionally. At least, I don’t think so. I want to work for the Daily Prophet. That’s really nice of you to say though. And really? I think a personal reaming from the Headmistress is worse than other punishment, other than house points really, but we won the cup so it doesn’t really matter.” Laura mentally berated herself. She felt like a puppet, all jerky at her joints. She could feel the awkwardness oozing out of her and she did not understand where it had come from. Before she could really analyze what the heck was going on, they reached the hospital wing, Carmilla halting them just a few feet from the doors.  
“You are pretty nosy. You’ll fit right in at the Prophet.” She smirked at Laura’s glare but it quickly softened. “Can’t go any further, cutie, sorry. Congratulations though on the win. You deserve it. I’ll see you around.” She whirled and strode away yet again before Laura could respond, calling back over her shoulder, “And you better not be nursing that right side when I see you.” 

Mentally screaming at herself for her sudden bout of crippling awkwardness, Laura strode into the hospital wing, eyes trained briefly on the bed Danny had vacated before Madam Pomfrey pounced. After much poking, prodding, and mild surliness from the exhausted matron, all of which Laura was keen to forget, Laura was finally able to retire to the dormitory for her nap, just barely avoiding an overnight stay in the hospital wing. She had been hoping she would get to witness firsthand whatever was between Carmilla and Madam Pomfrey (she daydreamed the librarian bringing her flowers with a smile) but she did not complain about getting to rest in her own bed.

Luckily, Laura rested well. She needed it in the days that followed. With Quidditch over, there was no buzz or practice to distract her from her impending doom: her exams. Her homework load slackened slightly, mostly just final essays and long rolls of parchment as her professors took mercy on the stressed sixth years. They were not joking when they said “nastily exhausting" and they did not even have the actual NEWT exams to worry about yet. Sixth and fifth years barricaded the common room. Even Kirsch had stopped with the whiz bangs. When she was not curled up in a chair while Perry helped her study, Laura was in the library, skimming through book after book or sneaking a nap when her Wideye potions finally ran out. As term wound down, final exams drawing nearer and nearer, Laura was in the library every day but she hardly saw Carmilla. She was not sure if it was because both of them were so busy, it was not like Laura was the only stressed student practically leaving in the stacks, or if her painful awkwardness had driven her away.


	10. Chapter 10

Two days before her exams, Laura finally spoke to Carmilla for more than two seconds.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” They smiled at each other, a strange tension in the air.

“Where have you been?” Laura hexed herself mentally.

“Where I always am, cutie. The library. I have to study for my exams too you know.” She smirked, allowing Laura to breathe a little easier. Laura fidgeted a bit, adjusting the strap of her book bag. “Actually heading there now-”

“Oh great! Me too!” She was actually heading to a study session with Perry but she figured a slight (or more considerable) detour would not matter all that much. Perry would understand. Probably. She tried her hardest not blush at the way Carmilla’s smirk widened, but thankfully she turned without a word, keeping an easy pace for Laura to catch up to. They walked in silence for a bit, hands bumping here and there, threatening to cause Laura’s heart to burst.

“Thought I was avoiding you?” Carmilla spoke suddenly as they took the third floor staircase which was quickly swinging itself back to its proper position.

“Wh-what?” Laura barely avoided falling face first up the stairs in surprise but she could feel her face burning. “Oh! No! Not at all. I just hadn’t seen you in a while and we had been spending a lot of time together and it all just came out weird and I wanted to make sure things weren’t weird because they’re not weird for me you know-”

“Relax, sweetheart. Besides, thought you were avoiding me.” Her smirk did little to halt the panic and surprise rolling off Laura.

“What?! No! Why would you think that? I’m so sorry I-” Her voice dropped down as they entered the library, breaking off as they reached the front desk and Carmilla swung over, holding a finger to Laura’s lip when she finally turned around.

“Figured you were afraid of late fees.” She smiled lazily, eyes trailing over Laura before sliding to the left as an older boy approached, a stack of books in hand. Laura shuffled to the side as Carmilla worked, checking the books for damage and updating their status. She figured he had been waiting for the librarian to return. “Three galleons.”

“Three galleons?!” Laura cringed as the boy yelled but part of her ached to whip out her wand in Carmilla’s defense.

“These were due back in February, newt-for-brains. Now pay up or shut up. The Headmistress can withhold your boat.” Carmilla flicked her eyes to Laura, lips twitching. Laura bit back a laugh at the way the seventh year’s face blanched. He hurriedly emptied his pockets of galleons and dashed out the door. Laura thought she counted six but Carmilla had gathered and hidden them before she could know for sure.

"You're a real villain aren't you? Charging poor innocent students a couple of galleons." Laura leaned against the counter, grinning.

"The real villain is that kid. He smashed a treacle tart in his copy of _A History of Trolls and Their Relationship or Lack Thereof With Magic_." Carmilla's expression soured as she flipped through the book. Laura chuckled and stepped more to the side as student after student approached and paid their fees.

"Wow. Everyone's feeling super responsible today. Though that might not be the right word given that they weren't responsible to begin with." She wilted a bit at Carmilla's arched brow and incredulous stare.

"It's the last day to return books, cutie. And you're one to talk. Plan on stealing the only copy of _Feline Transfigurations and Their Particular Perils_? If I had known you liked it so much, I would have bought you a copy."

“What? I...Oh. Oh! I just forgot! The due date was our last game, wasn’t it? Ugh. I just knew I was going to forget. I didn’t even get to finish it. Figures. Of course, it was perfect for that paper. Thanks again. And I’m super sorry. I’m such an idiot. I’m in here so often. This is ridiculous-” Laura cut herself off as she finally found the book in her bag, offering it to Carmilla with a sheepish smile. She was not sure what flustered her more, actually having a late book while practically living in the library or Carmilla’s surprisingly sincerity behind “I would have bought you a copy.”

“Cupcake, calm down.” Carmilla took the book with a crooked grin, barely flipping through it before guiding it to the shelving cart, wand waving lazily. “As long as there isn’t a cauldron cake in there, we’re good.”

“How much do I owe you?” Fingers dug deeply into cloak and bag pockets, but Laura could not even find a single Knut.

“Don’t worry about it.” The librarian waved a hand while Laura was jostled out of the way by even more students rushing the desk. They glared at her as they passed but each wilted beneath Carmilla’s stare.

Though greatly annoyed and still embarrassingly flustered, Laura was pleased to have the time to scrape together two galleons and three sickles from the depths of her book bag, but when the line finally vanished and she stepped up, slamming her hand down, pinning the coins to the desk, pale, slender fingers caught her wrist.

“Seriously, sweetheart. I’ve got it.”

“But Carm…” Her breath hitched as Carmilla’s fingers adjusted themselves and skated up her arm, but the nerves and raging dragons racing around her ribcage became a distant thought as the sleeve of Carmilla’s button-down pulled up, revealing a dark, but somewhat disfigured shape, just the barest hint of something, like a tail. Yet, just as Laura was getting a good look, the strange marking was ripped away as Carmilla drew back, pulling her sleeve down absently. Laura’s throat and jaw burned with questions but the playful glint in Carmilla’s eye begged her to leave things be. For now.

“Think of it this way, now you can buy yourself something sweet from Honeydukes. Courtesy of the library.” Laura had been sold as soon as they touched, but Carmilla knew the girl could never say no to sweets.

“Ugh. Alright fine. Thanks.” She jammed her hand back into her bag, coins scattering again. Her fingers still burned from their contact.

“Wow. You sound so grateful.” The smirk remained on Carmilla’s features as she finished whatever it was she actually did for the library, her beautiful handwriting blooming in the pages of some sort of log. Again, Laura found her gaze drawn from nimble fingers, up Carmilla’s forearm. She had pulled up on her sleeves as she wrote, revealing the slightest sliver of something on her arm, just inches from her wrist. It flickered, as if in pain, but Laura figured the lights in the library were just playing tricks.

“What’s that...um-” Laura cut herself off, face flushing as Carmilla looked up, flicking hair away from her face.

“What’s what cutie?” She slowly closed the book she had been writing in, eyebrow arching as she waited expectantly. Meanwhile, the writhing mark peaking beneath her sleeve stared Laura in the face.

“Oh...I...um....was just going to ask if...I’ll see you at the feast?” She tamped down the reflex to wince as she stuttered through her poor excuse for a misdirect. Some reporter she was going to be. Carmilla eyed her for a moment, forcing Laura to jerk her gaze from her arm.

“If you want to see me, you’ll see me.” A soft smile spread across the librarian’s lips.

“Of course I want to see you! Oh! Which reminds me. You do have an owl, right?” Laura, face a vibrant red, dug back through her bag, practically shaking as she pulled out a scrap of parchment. She plucked the quill still poised between Carmilla’s fingers and scrawled quickly across the lined page, smiling sheepishly as she stopped to dip the quill in ink.

“An owl? What witch doesn’t have an owl. Why do you want to know?” She leaned over the desk, nearly nose to nose with Laura, grinning as Laura’s cheeks bloomed an even brighter red, a long, sharp line of ink dragging across the parchment.

“So we can write over the summer.”

“You want to spend your summer writing letters?”

“Oh whatever. I knew this was stupid. I’ll see you at the feast. I guess.” Laura huffed, whirling to leave, but Carmilla grabbed her wrist, the strange mark mocking her yet again.

“I was just teasing. I’d love to have letters from you. Now c’mon, give me the address.” Her smile was gentle, but Laura did not miss the amusement sparkling in her eyes. Beginning to be concerned that she was starting to look more like a phoenix than a Gryffindor, Laura turned slowly, uncrumpling the scrap of parchment in her hand. “Afraid I can’t read that, cutie.” Carmilla reached over Laura, who had not yet turned fully (and seriously how could she even read that?), and grabbed the parchment, her fingers brushing Laura’s. One hand remained at Laura’s wrist, having crept up to steady her as the parchment was snatched away, while Carmilla twisted and stretched, retrieving another piece of parchment. She tucked it back into Laura’s hand, her fingers resting over hers as she closed her fist. “Let’s try this again shall we?” Laura had never written anything so quickly in her life, basically throwing it in Carmilla’s face when she was done, too overwhelmed by how close they were when she finally turned around.

“You’ll actually write to me, right?”

“You wound me, Miss Hollis.”

“I bet you tell all the pretty girls you’ll write.” Laura intended for it to come out more flirty than accusatory but her nerves got the best of her. Luckily, Carmilla took it in stride, though Laura immediately regretted her words as Carmilla replied.

“Only the prettiest girls.” Delivered with a wink, the words sent Laura’s heart hammering.

“Well...um...I better go. Exams to study for and all that. Oh! Good luck on your exams! Not that you’ll need it.” A nervous chuckle bubbled out. “I’ll see you at the feast! Thanks...uh...for the late fee thing. Though it was highly unethical. Anyway. Bye!” Laura turned around and escaped before Carmilla could call after her.


	11. Chapter 11

Between studying for exams, actually taking her exams, and spending as much time with her graduating friends as possible, Laura figured she would forget about whatever was hiding beneath Carmilla’s long sleeves (not that she did not already spend an inordinate amount of time wondering in a less academically inquisitive fashion). She was wrong. She did not even know what it was that she had seen nor could she even begin to guess, but the mystery consumed her. 

“Um. Laura, you probably definitely don’t want to hear this but-” 

“It sounds like a Dark Mark to me. I told you. Bad news.” Danny cut LaFontaine off mid-sentence. She had returned from St. Mungo’s much healthier but less amicable. Laura almost missed the drugged up Danny that dreamed of her marrying Carmilla. LaFontaine jumped back in before Laura’s blossoming rage could take a firm hold.

“She’s not wrong, Laura. You said her left arm right? Just above the wrist? I only know one mark that rests like that and would leave a little writhing tail. Though I thought the Dark Marks faded during Voldemort’s first fall and then almost completely during his second, burning away when he was defeated. Oooh, maybe her vampiric makeup retains some of the magic and ink. Do you think she’d let me take a look at it?”

“Laura’s girlfriend is a Death Eater and you want to see her Dark Mark? Are you serious right now?” Danny’s hands clenched at her side, clearly itching to reach back and strangle LaFontaine as the trio crossed the grounds, heading to Hagrid’s hut. Laura jerked her head around, hoping no one had heard the outburst. That was so not a rumor that needed to find its way back to Carmilla.

“You can’t just throw that around, Danny! That’s serious!” Laura backed up a step as Danny whirled on her but quickly recovered and glowered in return, fingers twitching near her wand.

“Yes, Laura, it is, which is why you shouldn’t be hanging around her, like I’ve been telling you all year.” 

“Even if she was a Death Eater, she’s clearly alright now. McGonagall wouldn’t let someone like that on the grounds. And it’s probably not a Dark Mark. There weren’t a lot of those running around. They belonged to Voldemort’s innermost circle and every member of his inner circle is accounted for, whether dead, in Azkaban, or attempting to avoid the Daily Prophet and vigilantes at every turn. Most of them are dead.” Laura shot LaFontaine a grateful look.

“Flickering tail? Left forearm? Who even gets magical tattoos? Especially after the Dark Mark. It has to be the Mark. The fact that you’re so worried about it and haven’t bothered to ask her is evidence enough, Laura. You think it’s a Dark Mark too.” 

“Plenty of witches and wizards get tattoos these days. Part of reclaiming the art from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Trying to eliminate the stigma.” Everyone jumped as Perry appeared, striding down the hill, late from a meeting with McGonagall. “And honestly, what’s gotten into you three? Talking about Dark Marks and the war just feet from Hagrid’s? It bothers him. No more talk of it, alright? And no, I don’t care nor do I want to know precisely who you were gossiping about though unfortunately I think I have a good idea.” She eyed Laura a bit sadly before brushing past and leading them all, silently, into Hagrid’s.

Danny’s words haunted Laura in every exam and every time she passed or even thought of the library. It did not help either that Laura did not see Carmilla at the feast, not even glowering over her goblet at the staff table. She could barely enjoy the scarlet banners glittering in gold as they lined the hall. Not even Sir Nicholas’ jokes and taunts aimed at the Bloody Baron cheered her. Her eyes roamed the hall on a nearly constant circuit all through dinner but Carmillla’s seat remained empty. In fact, that day in the library was the last she saw of Carmilla. She searched the Hogwarts Express, mostly for an empty carriage since Perry, LaF, and Danny would be a bit late from the boat ceremony, but also to try and track Carmilla down. She was not even sure she rode the train when she finally picked an empty compartment. 

When Laura returned home to the flat she shared with her father in London, she immediately sat down and penned a letter to Carmilla, having nearly worn thin the piece of parchment Carmilla had snuck into her pocket days ago while Laura was too focused on breathing to notice. She received no letter back and so frustrated, a bit lonely with her friends seeking jobs and touring the continent on holiday, and honestly, so very hurt, Laura returned to her annual summer job, manning the counter at Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour, which had been purchased and reopened by Romanian cousins of the late Florean just as Laura began her first year at Hogwarts.

She wrote four letters the first week. She scribbled notes on napkins and old menus so she could remember everything she wanted to recount for Carmilla, mostly about the strange and entertaining witches and wizards who wandered into the ice cream shop. Some of her friends, not close ones but friends nonetheless, came in sometimes and Laura would share an anecdote. With LaFontaine and Perry on holiday together with their families, Kirsch was the only one of her usual friends she saw somewhat regularly and though she loved him dearly, there was only so much discussion of “Quidditch hotties” and Chudley Cannon stats she could take. She had not heard from Danny since graduation but she was fairly certain she knew what she was up to. She hoped she was wrong. Four letters. One to two pages each. No response. Yet, they had to have been received. Lois, her beautiful gray Elf owl, had not returned with any letters marked “return to sender,” meaning they all had reached their destination. Laura tried not to think about Carmilla reading her letters, laughing, and tossing them out while more and more came to her window. Granted, Lois had not returned at all, which Laura really tried not to think about. The tiny owl was a little slow and Laura expected long waits, but she also expected Carmilla’s owl, surely something large and fast, to deliver a response and news of Lois. 

Her father did his best to distract her, dragging her out of her room.

“Alright, Dad, get ready. Best thing I learned all year. Hands down. Are you ready?” Laura waved her wand a bit, grinning. Her father chuckled, wearing a mirroring grin. 

“Hit me with it.” His grin widened as Laura rolled her eyes at his usual joke. She took a deep breath, muttering for a second before turning on the spot and vanishing. Expecting to appear just a few feet to her left, she was quite shocked to find herself in a dark, musty room. She amended her assessment to “the attic” when she straightened and hit the ceiling with a loud thunk. “Laur? Are you alright up there?” Laura apparated to the top of the stairs, rubbing her head, just as her father stood from his armchair.

“I’m fine. I just apparated into the attic on accident. Haven’t quite got the visualization completely down but I did get my license.” Despite the probability of a small bump forming on the back of her head, Laura stood tall, her chest puffed out a bit in pride. 

“Well, it’s certainly more than I could do. Congratulations!” Laura’s father moved forward to wrap her in his arms but the now seventh year sidestepped him.

“No, you know how this works. Have to wait until I’m done.” She screwed her eyes up and apparated again, managing to appear just in front of the couch. Her father quickly joined her, retaking his seat. They had played this little “game”/show and tell ever since Laura returned from her first year of Hogwarts. She would perform her favorite or most practical new spells to the delight and awe of her Muggle father. A letter had arrived that first summer and Laura had panicked, thinking she had broken the Statute of Secrecy, which had been drilled into her head all year. Her father had comforted her though. It was just a letter from Danny and he had obtained special permission from the Ministry, just for their little game. She had never questioned how he had managed to gain such favor.

“Okay, so, most of what we learned I can’t actually show you because there are no dangerous magical creatures and you’re not going to curse me but I can do a few things. Do we have any vinegar?” Over the course of an hour, Laura demonstrated what she had learned, turning vinegar to wine, producing water from her wand, and most impressively, her mastery of nonverbal spells. However, as she finished extinguishing and repairing the curtains she had set on fire with a silent spell, her mind wandered to the broody librarian who had helped her master the skill. She sighed and fell heavily on to the couch, eyeing the window they always kept open for Lois.

“Alright. I know you’ve been moping around about some girl. Who is she?” Her father grinned as Laura jerked, eyes wide.

“How did you know?” 

“You’re never this upset when any of those friends of yours don’t write and I know they’re scattered everywhere at the moment. Is it that Carmilla girl you suddenly stopped mentioning in your letters home?” Laura’s blush was answer enough. “Did you all have a fight?”

“No.” 

“Did she say she’d write you?”

“I mean...uh...yes kind of? There was a lot of teasing involved but I think so? She made me rewrite our address. I was so nervous it came out illegible the first time and then somehow she slipped me her address. I didn’t even notice until I took off my cloak later that day.” She had curled in on herself, arms around her knees.

“Sounds like she’ll write you then.” 

“It’s been four days, Dad!” She drew back a bit at the hard stare she received for shouting.

“She’s the library girl, right?” He continued at Laura’s nod. “She might not even be home yet. The staff probably have to stick around a bit after term. I’d especially think the librarian would have to. What’s her address? It’s not the castle is it?”

“Oh. No. It’s...um…” Laura wracked her brain for several moments, eyes screwed up. “Somewhere in Austria I think? I’d never heard of it.” She jumped a bit at her father’s booming laugh.

“No wonder you haven’t gotten anything back! Little Lois flying all the way to Austria. It took her a week to fly to France!” He continued to laugh while Laura attempted to correct him.

“It was only three days, Dad!”

“Laura, it would take us a few days to get to Austria, magic or not. I’m sure she’s already waiting on your response. Just give it a few days. And it’s not like moping around the house will make her letter come any faster, unless you learned some mope spell you didn’t care to share.” He laughed again, ducking the pillow Laura launched at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Laura felt much better the next day and the next, enjoying her days at Florean’s just a tad more, joking with customers and even her mysterious Romanian bosses who appeared only every so often and suddenly. Her high spirits, unfortunately, dissipated when two weeks had passed with no word from Carmilla or sign of Lois. She was even more frustrated that she was more bothered by the former than the latter. With an hour before closing, Laura found herself with her face resting on the counter while she verbally berated herself. Thankfully, the shop had been empty since an hour before sundown. 

“Ugh. I knew four letters was too many. Who sends four letters at once? Idiot.” Hitting her forehead against the counter for good measure, she pulled herself up, rolling her neck, but she froze as she caught sight of a figure standing outside the door. She pulled her wand slowly from her back pocket, fingers tight around the handle, but the door never opened. The figure moved past the door, the nearest street lantern finally revealing their form, but before Laura could leap over the counter and out the door (she never even considered apparating, again, idiot), Carmilla had vanished, presumably disapparating. Laura had only seen her for a moment, but she knew it was her. She just hoped she had not finally cracked and was not now hallucinating her crush. 

She awoke the next day to Lois nibbling on her fingers, a small parcel attached to her leg. She barely took the time to feed and stroke her closest friend before tearing into the package. There was no note, but the sender was unmistakable. Carmilla had sent her some sort of strange bracelet, a dried batwing affixed to the intricate leather band. She had never seen such a thing and though, honestly, it was rather ugly, she wore it proudly down to breakfast, one of her magical encyclopedias (a present from her father three Christmases prior) tucked under her arm. She tried to glare her father’s knowing smile off of his face but she was smiling so much it was hard to eat her toast. Unfortunately, she found nothing of the significance of batwing charm bracelet in her books, at least not before she went to work. Her father’s words of “Ooooh jewelry she really must like you” were less than helpful, but left her smiling as she walked out the door.

Her smile did not last the day however. Carmilla appeared again, just before close, but she did not come inside. The same happened the next day and the next and the next. Carmilla was always gone before she could get out the door. Sometimes, she stood in a crowd, appearing earlier in the day. Other times, she appeared just as Laura was closing shop, key turning in the lock just before she apparated on to the stoop of her and her father's flat. She never saw her on these late nights, but she could feel someone near, someone watching. 

It all sounded crazy and creepy when she said it out loud. Even her father had seemed less enthused about the possible "librarian girlfriend" as he referred to Carmilla. Yet, it was not. Not really. Carmilla never seemed to be looking for her or at her. She was just there. There were no stalkerish stares and still no letters. Laura's only proof that she wasn't crazy was the batwing charm she still stubbornly wore on her wrist. Her bosses, on one of their rare and unannounced visits, had demanded she remove it, citing that it scared off customers, but when of their regulars, a kind but viciously clever witch named Sarah Jane (who Kirsch had been basically stalking since summer began) spoke up about the batwing "livening up the place," "adding to the general aesthetic and magical aura of the place," "just looking cute on basically their only employee," and just generally making stuff up, her bosses retreated and she was allowed to keep her bracelet. She gave Sarah Jane a giant raspberry peanut sundae on the house.

Laura spent most of June working in the shop, Carmilla’s presence ever present. LaF and Perry returned from their holiday and even Danny came by once, but she saw her friends little, all too busy with their blooming careers. Perry rushed past her every day on the street on her way to the Ministry. She always paused in her worried mutterings to give a quick wave and hello, her brow even unfurrowing briefly to throw Laura a smile. LaFontaine visited the apothecary the first chance they got when they returned from the continent, but Laura had not seen them since they stopped in for lunch with their boomslang skin and dried newts. Laura was not too bothered however, not with the mystery of Carmilla consuming all of her thoughts that were not ice cream related, but she also had the end of summer to look forward too. They were all attending the Quidditch World Cup final. Luckily, her bosses were less strict about the radio than her choice of accessory, allowing her to stay on top of all the matches and rankings. She swore she saw Carmilla grin one day as she appeared just near the front window, overhearing the final score of the Germany vs. Egypt group game. Germany had trounced the 2002 cup winners with ease.  
Yet, it was a seemingly innocuous game that at last drew Carmilla into the shop (at least that was the only thing Laura could figure given her month of avoidance). Laura was closing up shop, or at least as much as she could with an hour before close, wiping down the counter for the hundredth time that day, barely listening to the very late Lichtenstein vs. Argentina game rumbling from the ancient radio, when the chime above the door rang (Florean had apparently been a fan of Muggle ice cream shops).

“Welcome to Florean’s, best ice cream in all of London. It’s free topping Tuesday so have fun.” She plastered on her best grin and hoped she did not look as tired as she felt. Free topping Tuesdays were the worst. Her grin quickly morphed into open mouthed gaping, however, as she found herself face to face with Carmilla.

“Careful there, cutie, you’ll catch flies. That wouldn’t happen to be one of your toppings would it?” Carmilla perused the menu, eyeing the list of toppings with a smirk. Laura continued to gape, her eyes wide, leading Carmilla to continue as if she had not basically appeared out of thin air. 

“No? Good. Wasn’t really feeling the flies today anyway. I’ll just take a blood sundae.”

“A what?” Laura had been struggling to focus on an emotion, stuck between rage, excitement, and trepidation since Carmilla walked in the door, but Carmilla’s order completely derailed her.

“Blood sundae, cupcake. You know, vanilla ice cream, whipped cream, cherry on top. Blood instead of chocolate syrup.”

“What kind of sick game are you playing?” She did not feel as much satisfaction as she expected as Carmilla’s smirk fell, replaced by an expression of genuine confusion.

“You’ve never served one?”

“We don’t serve them! And knock it off! Just leave if you’re just going to make fun of me or whatever this is.”

“Laura. You work at an ice cream shop in Diagon Alley, magical center of London, and you’re telling me you’ve never served a supernatural creature?”

“What?” Laura had turned to hide in the back but whirled around as Carmilla spoke.

“Vampire. I’m a vampire, Laura. Also, since apparently you were oblivious, your bosses are vampires too. This is where I always get my blood sundaes. Best in all of Europe. Even beats the Romanian Rum Blood shakes.” She sighed as Laura returned to gaping. “The blood should be under the counter in some sort of nozzle dispenser. I’m surprised you never asked or figured out what it was.”

“Sorry, we don’t get many vampires in here.” Laura ducked down, rifling through the mess beneath the counter, her words leaving her mouth with a bit more bite than intended. After only a few minutes, she found a black dispenser just as Carmilla had described. Having a bit of an out of body experience, she prepared the blood sundae, not even questioning the three sickles and seven knuts she received as payment, though she did not fail to notice three galleons hit the bottom of the tip jar. She watched Carmilla dig into the sundae with unease, trying her best not to cringe or vomit every time she took a bite. Not even the way she licked the spoon distracted Laura from the fact that Carmilla was having blood instead of chocolate on her ice cream.

“So…uh…craving finally got to you?” She straightened her back as Carmilla arched her brow, spoon halfway to her lips. “Is that why you finally decided to come in? Needed your fix? Since you know, apparently, you didn’t want to write or visit or anything despite basically stalking me all summer. Did you even bother to read my letters?” By the time she finished, Laura’s chest was heaving.Her hurt and anger hammered with every beat of her heart but it faltered as Carmilla straightened, spoon forgotten in her half eaten sundae.

“Oh? Missed me? Weren’t afraid I was going to curse you? Wanted to see my Dark Mark? Or have you just been waiting all summer to accuse me of being something I’m not?” That shut Laura down. Ice trickled in where her rage left. Carmilla’s expression was dark, but even Laura could see the hurt dancing in her eyes. They were nearly nose to nose.

“I…what?” It did not take much effort to catch Carmilla’s meaning but the sudden shift in the conversation threw Laura, but the words hit her hard, as if she had been hit by a stunning spell.

“Don’t act like you haven’t been thinking about it since term ended. Lawrence’s words echoing in your head. I was heading to the forest that day.” Laura flushed, mouth opening and closing as she struggled to form an appropriate apology or any sort of response. Carmilla collapsed a bit, eyes softening. “I…I’m not a Death Eater alright? And I read your letters.” A hint of a blush crossed the vampire’s cheeks.

“Why didn’t you write back? You promised.” Though shame was thick in Laura’s chest, her indignation was rapidly returning, warming her from the inside out, crawling up her throat. Carmilla looked down, fingers toying with her spoon. Her lips moved but Laura heard no sound. 

“What?”

“I gave you the wrong address.” Carmilla’s gaze remained fixed on her sundae. Most of the blood was nearly gone. Laura blinked as she absently added more blood to the sundae, reaching over with the nozzle. She was still shell shocked from Carmilla’s true nature and how quickly she had turned the conversation on her. She could barely process the embarrassed vampire.

“So then how did you get them?” Laura stuttered through a response after several seconds of awkward staring. Carmilla’s blush only deepened. She watched as the blood Laura added dripped down the side of what was left of her sundae.

“I’m honestly shocked I got them at all. I don’t know how that scrawny thing you think is an owl made it all the way to Austria and then was still able to follow my owls to my flat here in London. The address I gave you was the old family estate. I’ve just recently moved to London. I don’t exactly get a lot of mail. I got your letters two weeks late.”

“Why didn’t you write back?” Laura tried to tamp to down the conflicting emotions roiling inside. Part of her was excited, almost giddy, at the thought that Carmilla had just not been able to write, but she was also a little embarrassed about her earlier outburst and weary of the answer she would receive.  
“I…well…at first, I was still a little upset. I had thought you weren’t writing me too, just like you were angry with me. I hadn’t forgotten about the conversation I had overheard at the end of term either.”

“Are you still mad at me?”

“The sundae is helping.” They smiled at each other.

“So…um…why have you been hanging around? I’ve seen you, you know. And what’s up with the weird bracelet? I mean, I love it, thanks.” She held up her wrist, jiggling the dried bracelet. “Should I get you a dried newt? We could match.” She shut her mouth as Carmilla’s expression soured.

“If you don’t like it you don’t have to wear it. Though I’m glad you have. The answer to both of your questions is actually the same. Your bosses.”

“What?” Laura pushed herself away from the counter, ears burning. Her mind raced and every new scenario was worse than the last.

“I sprinted to the Leaky Cauldron as soon as I finished reading your letters. Your bosses are vampires. I was concerned for your safety. I’ve been coming by to check on you. The bracelet wards off vampires. It discourages attacks. If a vampire touches you, they feel sick, enough to leave you alone.” She poked at her sundae.

“Oh. Um. That’s sweet. Thanks.” Laura returned to leaning on the counter, elbow near Carmilla’s bowl. Carmilla shrugged and resumed eating her sundae, flashing Laura grins and making a show of eating, but the two did not speak for several minutes, not until Laura took Carmilla’s finally finished sundae.

“Did you really not know I was a vampire?” Carmilla spoke suddenly but lazily, idly spinning a container of sprinkles. She smirked as Laura nearly dropped her bowl, stumbling on her way to the sink.

“What? No, of course not. Why would I have thought that?” She groaned as she returned to the vampire, hitting her head on the counter. “Ugh. I’m going to have to tell LaF they were right. They’ll be insufferable. I can tell them right?” She straightened, arms still stretched over the counter.

“Of course. I mean, I’d prefer the whole school didn’t know. It’d cause problems for the headmistress but it’s already a well-known rumor. Keeps people’s noses out of things that don’t concern them.”

“LaF will probably just want to interrogate you and take samples or something.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “So…uh…where do you get your blood?”

“It’s shipped to the Three Broomsticks and brought up to the castle. I keep it in my quarters though some stays in the kitchens for when the House Elves want to surprise me. They’ve been pleased to find me eating in the Great Hall more and more.”

“Is it…human?”

“I’m a vampire, Laura. I eat people.”

“Do you ever feed on students?” Laura jumped as Carmilla laughed.

“No. Not exactly allowed. I’d be out of Hogwarts quicker than you could say sacked. I hunt in the Forbidden Forest though. Not quite the same but makes me feel a little better about drinking bottled stuff. What I drink is meant for young half-vampire children. I’m getting my nutrients at least.” Laura ignored her joke.

“Half vampires?”

“We can procreate with humans. Don’t get any ideas though, cupcake.” Laura rolled her eyes while the vampire chuckled.

“So how old are you? Where are you from? Austria? When are you from? How does becoming a vampire work?” She was nearly out of breath before Carmilla cut her off.

“Woah there, cutie. I don’t think we’re quite ready for my tragic backstory just yet. It’s a long one too and,” she checked the clock on the wall, “it’s time for you to go home.” She pushed away from the counter. Laura finally noticed what she was wearing. Carmilla never stuck too closely to their uniforms but it was still odd seeing her in Muggle clothes, a black hoodie, ripped jeans, and her usual boots. The long black cloak however was definitely not Muggle. The long yet thin sleeves, reminded her of what had been haunting her all break.

“Can you show me what’s on your arm at least?” She figured they were past the point of being insensitive. She had basically thought she was a Death Eater for a month.

“Another time maybe. C’mon, I’ll walk you home.”

“Have you been following me home?!” Laura’s voice cracked as she came around the counter, jacket in hand, eyes wide.

“No. I assumed you’d lead the way.”  
“Oh. Well. I usually just apparate on to our porch. It’s enclosed.” They stepped outside as Laura locked up.

“Then I guess I’ll see you around.” Before Laura could properly berate herself or attempt to amend her statement to “Oh, I’d love for you to walk me home, Carmilla, and then we can make out on my porch,” she heard a pop behind her. She let her head hit the door. Carmilla was already gone. 

Unfortunately, her father was still awake when she returned home. 

“How was work, kiddo?”

“Awful. Free Topping Tuesday should be renamed Terrible Tuesday. These third years kept coming in and upending every container of toppings. I had to wrangle chocolate frogs six times. And I thought they were annoying normally. They’re even worse when they’re the size of your fingernail. Mrs. Figglehorn came in as usual and demanded that I give her twelve containers of sprinkles. I don’t understand why this happens every week. Does she just obliviate herself when gets home? Why would anyone need twelve containers of sprinkles? She actually bought something today though and shocker, she didn’t even want sprinkles on her sundae. Oh and...uh…” As she trailed off, she avoided her father’s knowing gaze.

“And?” Laura hated how he always knew.

“Carmilla came in today.”

“Really? How’d it go?” He arched a brow as Laura plopped down beside him. She took a deep breath before jumping into her story, regaling him with the whirlwind that was the last hour. She conveniently left out all mentions of vampires. She really did not need a lecture nor to be forced to quit her job. It was nearly impossible to find a job in Diagon Alley. So her father received the bare bones of the story. “Well, she seems alright then. I can’t believe little Lois made it all the way to Austria. You should bring her to dinner.”

“What? Dad, no! I don’t even know if I’ll see her again.” Laura hated how she was already planning how to ask the vampire.

“Just write her and ask or wait and see what happens tomorrow. You said she walks by everyday right? Why wouldn’t she just come in again?” She loved her father. She really did but he was very little help.

“It’s not that simple, Dad! Ugh. Girls are hard.” She groaned and slid lower on the couch. Her father chuckled beside her, reaching over to pat her knee.

“It’ll be fine but I’m serious, I want to meet her.”

“We’re not even dating.”

“Do you want to be dating?” He smiled warmly at her blush. 

“I...uh…”

“Bring her by. Just give me a bit of warning so I have enough time to make my famous steak and kidney pie.” Laura did not have the heart to tell him no again, not with that twinkle in his eye.

“Fine.” After a few more minutes of pouting and asking her father about his day, Laura retired to bed. A familiar panther made another appearance in her dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

Shockingly, Carmilla came by the next day, exactly an hour before close. Laura jerked up as the bells above the door. Her face stuck a bit to the counter where she had dozed off and she hastily wiped at her face, hoping against hope that Carmilla had not seen the drool on her face.

“Tired, cutie? You could give Fang a run for his money there.” Carmilla smirked, approaching the counter with a sway in her hips that did not unnoticed by Laura even as she glared at her.

“I definitely wasn’t drooling that much. Also, nice to see you too. Do you want a blood sundae?”

“There was definitely a disturbing amount of drool for someone so small.” Her smirk widened as Laura squirmed, face screwing up in frustration. “You’re too easy to rile up, sweetheart, and so no, I’ll pass on the blood tonight. Don’t need you going off like an Exploding Snap.”

“I...I’m not....ugh!” Laura threw up her hands while Carmilla chuckled behind her. She did not even bother to ask Carmilla what she wanted, hastily putting a cookie dough sundae together, not even thinking. She placed it in front of the vampire with a huff, crossing her arms.

“Chocolate chip. Really, cutie?”

“What? It’s my favorite.”

“Then you have it. On me.” Carmilla dropped down the appropriate combination of sickles and knuts. Laura blushed as she dropped a few galleons in the tip jar.

“Uh. Thanks.”

“Well, I figure I owe you. I am holding you up on your last hour. I’m the worst possible customer.” Laura definitely should not have thought it was attractive when Carmilla flashed her fangs but she had to fight her shiver anyway.

“I’ve had worse.” She looked down shyly, toying with the bracelet still attached to her wrist.

“So this is it, huh? The great Laura Hollis summer? It seemed a bit more exciting in your letters, cupcake.” Despite her earlier words, Carmilla grabbed a spoon and picked at the sundae with Laura, not that the smaller girl needed the help.

“I might have...over exaggerated a bit but what about you? Is yours really any better? What are you doing when you’re not prowling outside my door? Snacking on innocent witches and wizards?” She tried to make her last question lighter. It was intended as a joke but it came out choked off and weird.

“Reading mostly.” Carmilla produced a book seemingly from nowhere. “Which reminds me, I got you something.” She produced yet another book, one Laura immediately recognized, _Feline Transfigurations and Their Particular Perils_. Laura, a tad overexcited, yanked the book out of the animagus’ hand, nearly spilling the ice cream all over the counter. She ignored Carmilla’s sarcastic “Oh, thanks, Carmilla” to inspect the inside cover of the new edition. She smiled as she traced Carmilla’s inscription and rough but beautiful sketch of a black panther. The panther napped beneath the words “For cupcake.”

“Didn’t take you for an artist. Thank you, Carm, really.” They smiled gently at each other. “You know, if you’re just going to buy me gifts to make up for it, you can not write as much as you’d like.” She grinned as Carmilla rolled her eyes, but a fond smiled remained at the corner of her lips. Silence descended for several minutes as they worked through a second sundae. Carmilla paid for this one too despite Laura’s protests. “You’re making me feel like...like some sort of ice cream...street worker!”

“Can you seriously not say prostitute?”

“So not the point.” Laura pouted into her ice cream as Carmilla chuckled. It disappeared immediately however when Carmilla fingers edged across the counter rest over her free hand. She thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest but she restrained her squeal to a bit lip and small smile. However, Laura could not remain in silence for long, endless questions burning on her tongue.

“Have you been keeping up with the World Cup?” She was going to ask about her tattoo or whatever it was again but she chickened out. She figured after a new book and free ice cream, Carmilla deserved a prying free night.

“Unfortunately yes.” Carmilla’s expression immediately soured. Laura proceeded with caution.

“Unfortunately?”

“Austria was horrible today and I’m going to have to root for Germany like I do every cup. I thought this was our year but no, we were given the worst qualifying groups ever and were doomed to lose to France from the beginning. Though we actually should have won the match. Damn refs refused to penalize France despite blatant stooging and flacking. It was rigged.” Laura tried really hard to contain herself but Carmilla’s tone and dour expression did her in, only worsening as Laura cracked up. It was a vicious cycle.

“It’s not funny! Austria deserves better! Who are you cheering for? Your precious England? You may be hosting for the first time in thirty years but you all don’t have a prayer of winning.” Laura’s laughter died immediately.

“Hey! England might not be the best but at least they’re still in the cup. And I’m rooting for Canada, if you must know.” They glared at each other over their sundaes, spoons angrily shoved into the hard scoops, standing upright.

“Canada? Why? They haven’t won since 1990 and that match was horrible. They haven’t been good since before 1877.”

“The World Cup no one remembers? And are you speaking from experience?” Laura leaned forward despite wanting to smack the sneer off of the vampire’s face, eager for more information.

“Nice try, cutie.”

“Aw, c’mon.”

“Nope. Sorry. No flashbacks today.” She chuckled as Laura sighed but Laura did not miss the guarded look in her eyes.

“Alright. We’ve already established you have rubbish taste in Quidditch teams, “ she continued on as Carmilla scoffed and muttered something nasty about Canada, “but which team do you root for usually?”

“The Wigtown Wanderers are the only team worth a sickle in England but I’ve been known to catch Heidelberg Harriers.Unfortunately the league in Austria are as about as good as the American league.”

“You would like the team with bloody cleavers on their robes.” Laura cracked a smile, digging a spoon out to take a bit of the sundae while Carmilla shrugged and fought her for a few moments with the other spoon.

“Alright then, creampuff, who’s your favorite team? Harpies? They’re pretty good. Kestrels? Anything but Puddlemere.” She smirked as Laura huffed.

“I do love the Harpies but…” She flushed and took a deep breath before straightening, holding her head high, “but I’m a proud Chudley Cannons fan.” Her eyes narrowed as Carmilla’s jaw dropped. She imitated her voice. “Careful, cutie, you’ll catch flies.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Are you serious? You’re joking right?” Carmilla’s eyes widened as Laura maintained a straight face, eating her ice cream. “Oh my God you’re actually being serious. How can any self-respecting Quidditch fan and especially player, cheer for those lackwits. It’s been a century. They’re terrible. I can’t believe I made fun of you about Canada. That’s a brilliant pick in comparison to the Cannons. Please get better taste in Quidditch teams, cupcake, I beg you.”

“This is our year, I’m telling you.”

“You all say that every year. Did they even win a match last season?”

“They won three, thank you very much.”

“You are not helping your case.” Laura continued to eat her ice cream, seemingly unphased by Carmilla’s commentary on her favorite team, though the fierce blush across her face gave her away. “Good thing you want to be a reporter. I’d hate for a player as good as you to join the worst team in the world out of sentiment.” Despite the rather backhanded compliment, Laura’s blush deepened. “Congratulations by the way. Quidditch captain. Pretty big deal.”

“Thanks.” She took a much too large bite of the sundae. It could not have looked attractive as she tried to eat it. When she recovered, she attempted a flirty cock of her head though she was a bit concerned that she looked deranged. “Thinking of joining the team? We need a new chaser.”

“Thanks but no thanks, cutie. I think it’s cheating to have a vampire on the team anyway.” Carmilla dropped her spoon and pushed back from the counter, drawing her cloak around her.

“Leaving so soon?” Laura tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice as she tidied up.

“It’s closing time. Wouldn’t want you staying at work on my account.” She tossed another sickle into the tip jar, laughing as Laura squirmed and reluctantly thanked her. “That face you make when you’re angry is hilarious, buttercup.”

“You suck.” She finished cleaning the counter and dishes, looking up every few moments to make sure Carmilla had not left. She hopped over the counter when she was done, standing nose to nose with Carmilla. “I wouldn’t mind by the way. Staying over. Here! I mean. Staying late at work.” She exhaled, frustrated at herself while Carmilla smirked down at her. The vampire did not speak until they were already outside, leading the way for Laura to lock up.

“Hmm. What ever happened to Lawrence? Didn’t she used to work at the Quidditch shop?” When Laura looked up, she found Carmilla looking down the street. “Did she join the Harpies?”

“Oh. No. She can’t play anymore. At least not professionally. Her arm is too messed up. She’s working at the Prophet now.” Laura felt awful. She had not really given Danny or really any of her friends much thought over the past several weeks. Granted, she had not received owls from them either. She shook the thoughts from her head and looked up, impulsively grabbing Carmilla’s hand in an effort to keep her from disappearing. She swallowed when Carmilla arched her brow.

“That was a pretty dangerous move, cupcake. Hate for you to splinch any fingers.”

“Don’t you want to walk me home?” She mentally berated herself for how desperate and somewhat obnoxious she sounded.

“I recall that you prefer to apparate home.”

“Well, only when there’s no one to walk me.”

“Oh, do girls usually walk you home? Hope I haven’t scared them all off.”

“They visit when you’re not around. You only come by when I close, you know. Leaves a whole day open.” Laura had no idea where her newfound confidence had suddenly come from but it disappeared as Carmilla pulled her close, their fingers tangling together.

“Then I’ll just have to visit more often. Won’t I?” Their noses brushed and Laura forgot how to breathe. Laura’s eyes flickered to Carmilla’s lips and she was pretty sure Carmilla looked at hers but before she could even seriously contemplate surging forward, the vampire’s lips started moving. “Lead the way then, cutie.” She pulled back, leaving Laura nearly wheezing.

“Alright! This way!” Laura’s voice jumped up an octave as she nearly dragged Carmilla down the street. They hurried through the archway and into the Leaky Cauldron. They bustled through the streets. It was not yet too late really to be out and about, only around ten but they still hurried through the streets, Laura leading quickly, part out of nerves, but also due to how out of place they both looked, Laura in her bright orange uniform robes and Carmilla with her cloak. The Muggles they passed stared at them in interest and though worry beat behind her ears, Laura tried to ignore the whispering. Carmilla’s glare helped, sending people scattering as they walked. By the time Laura had decided that walking had been a terrible idea, they had already arrived on her street. She also remembered that her father was eager to meet Carmilla and he would see them walking down the street holding hands and pull a total dorky dad attack and she really did not need that. So naturally, she shoved Carmilla into the alley to their right.

“What the frilly hell? Thought you’d at least wait until we were inside to assault me. I mean, if this is what you’re into cupcake, I’m not complaining, just didn’t pin you-”

“Shhhhhh!” She clapped her hand over Carmilla’s mouth, which earned her an arched brow and an unamused vampire. “Okay so my dad is a little too involved in my life and wants to meet you so-”

“Been talking about me, cutie?” She smirked and chuckled as Laura attempted to smack her, easily dodging her hand.

“You’re impossible.”

“So am I meeting father dearest or?” Her brow furrowed as her expression shifted to that of worry, watching Laura’s own expression shift several times, jaw slack. “Alright there, cupcake?”

“You actually want to meet him?”

“I don’t mind to. He’s a Muggle right? Does he know I’m a vampire?” She squeezed Laura’s fingers as the smaller girl stilled again.

“Uh, no?”

“Is he going to freak out and stake me?”

“Maybe?” Laura smiled sheepishly.

“Fantastic.”

“You don’t have to. Meet him I mean. We can do it another time. Or never.” She stroked her thumb over Carmilla’s knuckles.

“Another time then, cutie. Shall I leave you here then?”

“Yep! Will I see you tomorrow?” She squeezed her hand.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Carmilla leaned forward again, sending Laura’s heart into overdrive. Her lips brushed her forehead, dark tendrils tickling Laura’s face. “Night, cutie.” She let go of her hand, giving a little wave before disapparating with a pop. Laura jumped and squealed, pumping her arms. After a few deep breaths, face and chest warm, she bounded out of the alley and up the stairs, slipping inside.


	14. Chapter 14

Unsurprisingly, her father was standing near the window, a grin on his face.

“So-”

“No! Don’t start!”

“Laur-”

“Shhhhh!”

“You could have at least kissed on the porch. Dragging girls into alleys sends the wrong message, dear.” He guffawed as Laura fell face first into the couch cushions. 

“We didn’t even kiss, not that it’s any of your business.” She sat up as her father settled beside her, stroking her head. 

“I still want her over for dinner.”

“Yeah, yeah I know.” She blew her disheveled hair from her face.

“Or I could swing by the shop some day. Tomorrow’s my day off you know. Just come in for-”

“No. No. No. No. No. If you love me at all you will not do that. Please, Dad.” 

“Alright, fine. You never let me have any fun.” He smiled ruefully as Laura jumped up and kissed his cheek.

“Okay so dinner yes, surprise visit no. Glad that’s settled. Love you. Night!” She bounded up the stairs and went to bed, but sleep did not come easy as she played out Carmilla and her father meeting over and over.


	15. Chapter 15

Carmilla came by the next day and the next and the next, but despite her flirtatious words, always an hour before close. They talked about all sorts of things, the shop always empty as they ate sundaes. They tested new flavors and mixed odd toppings, but Carmilla never ordered another blood sundae. Sometimes, when Laura actually had work to do, Carmilla would just come in and read. Laura quickly worked out that she was not studying for school, but had a vast collection of Muggle and magical philosophy books that rivaled that of the Hogwarts library’s. Laura peeked over her shoulder once and was both slightly surprised but yet also not to find that she was not reading in English. They continued their routine for two weeks, talking and reading. Every night, just as Carmilla stood to guide her home, Laura asked a question about her past. More often than not, she asked about the mark on her arm but Carmilla denied every time. Some nights, she was harsher with her words but more often than not she would just wave Laura off. It was driving Laura insane. Meanwhile, her father was breathing down her neck about dinner. She had to figure Carmilla out first though. She had a mystery to solve. Really she had two mysteries, what ever the heck her and Carmilla were to each other and Carmilla herself but focusing on the later ensured some semblance of sanity. She could tackle the other one when she was not so preoccupied with what was under Carmilla’s sleeve.

She concocted a few plans, one involving rope and garlic but she quickly ruled it out. She had been running on low sleep at that point. First, she tried guessing, making it a kind of game. 

“Sooooo...you lived in a castle in Austria?”

“Castle, cutie?” Carmilla actually looked up from her book for the first time in half an hour.

“When you talked about the letters, it sounded like a castle to me. Were you a princess?” Carmilla just laughed at her and shook her head, but she persevered. “Did you go to Hogwarts? Wait are you older than Hogwarts? Have you ever played Quidditch? What, of course you have. That was silly. Um. Where all have you been? Have you been all over the world? What-”

“Laura. Stop. Take a breath.” She never answered any of her questions and as Carmilla closed herself off more and more, Laura stopped asking.

She came up with a fool-proof plan then. When Carmilla arrived next, she already had their ice cream ready. She was not really in the mood for their twenty minute topping picking and arguing ritual. She was all nerves, her fingers tapping on the counter at a frantic pace. 

“Everything alright there, cutie? You didn’t poison the ice cream did you?” Carmilla eyed the raspberry peanut butter sundae suspiciously, earning a choked, high pitched laugh from Laura. “That wasn’t exactly comforting.” 

“I...I want to tell you something.” Laura looked up from where she had been staring intensely at one of the nuts poking out of the ice cream. Carmilla’ expression sobered immediately as she sat down, taking Laura’s fingers and playing with them.

“Okay. I’m all ears. Are you alright though?” Her brow furrowed as her eyes raked over Laura’s orange clad form, as if looking for injuries.

“Yes. It’s just hard to talk about. Well. She’s hard to talk about anyway. My mother.” She smiled sadly as Carmilla squeezed her fingers.

“Laura, you don’t have to tell me. It’s alright.” The look on her face just made Laura want to kiss her but she took a deep, settling breath.

“No, I want to. Especially if you’re going to meet my dad. Um. Context you know?”

“If I ever meet your dad.” They chuckled quietly for a few moments before Laura cleared her throat, silencing Carmilla immediately.

“As you’ve figured out, my mother isn’t with me anymore. Actually, I never knew her. She was an auror. A great one at that. At least, that’s what they tell me. We have some of her awards to. Services to the Ministry. A few commendations from the Minister himself. Medals too. One of the best. She was a rising auror during the Second Wizarding War, going into hiding as Voldemort took over the Ministry.” Carmilla’s fingers tightened around her own. She appreciated the comfort. “She returned when peace was restored. That’s when she earned most of her accolades. Apparently Kingsley Shacklebolt was one of the first people to hold me when I was born. Anyway, she led the raids on Death Eaters and other Voldemort supporters, rounding them up in the years that followed the war. Just a few months after I was born, she was killed during a raid.” Carmilla wrapped both of her hands around Laura’s. 

“I’m so sorry, Laura.” She looked up from their hands, unable to help looking at her arm. Carmilla’s sleeve had ridden up, exposing a flickering shape yet again. She reached for it before she knew what she was doing. Carmilla jerked back immediately, yanking her sleeves down. Emotionally raw but mostly frustrated, a sharp pain began to pulse behind Laura’s eye, doing nothing to ease the rising ire crawling up her spine.

“Why can’t you tell me, Carm? Why won’t you talk to me?” She swallowed audibly as Carmilla wrenched herself even further away, eyes flashing as she stood, shoulder taut and fists clenched.

“Is that what this was about? You thought I’d just spill my guts to you because you did first? Is that it? Did...did you just try and emotionally manipulate me into answering your stupid questions? I’m really sorry about your mother, Laura, I am. I lived that. I was there but...I’ve been telling you all summer I’m not ready to talk about my past. Why can’t you leave me well enough alone?” She grabbed her cloak, hastily throwing it on while also throwing a handful of coins on to the counter. They scattered loudly. 

“No, Carm, please wait, I’m sorry I just...I just want you to trust me and-” Laura scrambled over the counter, banging her knee hard but she bit back her cry of pain as she reached out to Carmilla but the vampire was already at the door.

“Yeah well I did until today. Goodnight, Laura.” Then she was gone. 

Laura closed early that night, not even bothering to clean up the mess. She apparated as soon as the door was locked while she still could manage the difficult piece of magic. She brushed past her father and up to her room before collapsing into her bed. She sobbed herself to sleep. The batwing bracelet still sat on her night stand. She had stopped wearing it weeks ago. She wanted Carmilla to touch her but she could not even bear to look at the shriveled token. She shoved it under her mattress when she woke up.


	16. Chapter 16

Carmilla did not come. She was not sure what she had been expecting but it hurt regardless when nine rolled around and the bells did not chime. She did not even see her roaming the street. She did not come the next day or the next. They had still not exchanged, really, a single letter but still she wrote, desperate to fix the damage she had caused. She received no response. She had begun making contingency plans and was reasoning with herself about what she would do if a week passed, when Carmilla returned after three days at nine o’clock sharp, her cloak around her shoulders. She stood just inside the door, eyeing Laura warily.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” They smiled at each other awkwardly. “Do you want some ice cream?” Laura winced as her voice cracked.

“Pistachio this time. Extra chocolate.”

“You’re disgusting.” They froze for a moment, Laura over the carton, Carmilla as she removed her cloak, before laughing.

“You’re the one who likes gummy newts and chocolate syrup together. No thanks. Might as well be a Bertie Bott’s flavor.” Carmilla settled at a table, stretching her legs while her cloak rested on the chair behind her. She toyed with her cuffs as Laura approached. Laura noticed she was wearing one of their uniform button ups. Another flash of guilt flared in her belly before she took a deep breath and sat down across from the vampire, placing the sundaes on the table. They ate in silence which was not unusual but it was a heavy, thick silence. It set Laura’s teeth on edge. Her guilt and all the different ways she had tried phrasing her apology raced around her head until finally it all tumbled out of her mouth.

“I’m really, really sorry, Carm. I...I didn’t mean to make you feel...like that. I just wanted to know so badly and of course that’s all it was. It was selfish and nosy and I have no business knowing and I’m sorry.” She dropped her spoon, appetite gone.

“It’s alright, Laura. I...I forgave you as soon as it happened. I’m sorry for staying away. I just needed to clear my head. I was afraid I would say something I’d regret.” Hesitantly, Laura reached out, moving to cover Carmilla’s hand with her own.

“Are...are we okay?” Laura’s answer was Carmilla’s fingers tangling with her own. They smiled at each other, genuine smiles, before returning to their sundaes, fingers still tangled as they grinned at each other over their bowls, cracking jokes and sharing much less painful stories. Their hands fell apart, however, as Laura became more and more animated with her stories, arms waving, but they had hooked their ankles together below the table, keeping their close contact.

“Wait. You don’t know why Betty hates me? I can’t believe you haven’t heard this story. It’s all LaFontaine’s fault.” Laura spoke around a mouthful of ice cream, flushing at Carmilla’s pointed look.

“Naturally.” Carmilla took an equally messy bite of her sundae but still managed to do so gracefully. Laura blamed the vampire elegance.

“So it’s second year, nearly Halloween and I show up to breakfast and LaFontaine is showing this vial of some weird red stuff around.”

“Oh no.”

“Shhh. Let me finish.”

“LaF hands me the vial and says something to the effect of ‘hey Laura isn’t this really cool it’s-’ but before they can even finish telling me what it is, Kirsch who was a giant even then, bumped into me. Now, I was not aware that the vial was open or I probably would have been a little more careful but I end up half bent over the table and half of the vial goes straight into Betty’s pumpkin juice. Somehow, she missed the entire incident despite several shouts and me knocking everything off of the table and drank the thing just as it disappeared into the goblet. She turned three shades of green and spent three days in St. Mungo’s. LaF and I got detention and twenty house points taken each. Betty has never forgiven me.” Laura had stood up sometime during her story, hands moving to mimic what had happened but as she moved to sit down, ankles between Carmilla’s and off balance over the table, she went forward instead of back and splattered ice cream all over the front of Carmilla’s shirt. Before she could really comprehend what she was actually doing or the parallels to the sappy Muggle movies her father makes her watch, she was pulling at Carmilla’s shirt. Momentarily forgetting a spell or too could fix the whole mess, she moved to unbutton the vampire’s shirt but as it came undone, Laura noticed something on Carmilla’s neck.

“Woah there, cutie. Maybe if you had come onto Betty like this she wouldn’t have been mad at you.” Laura barely heard Carmilla as she inspected the strange numbers and symbols inked into her skin. Just as Carmilla started to notice that Laura was not paying attention to what she was saying, everything clicked in Laura’s head. She jumped away from Carmilla, the force of her retreat forcing her chair back several feet. She yanked her wand out of her pocket but did not quite raise it. She knew she looked ridiculous in her orange robes and covered in ice cream but she hardly cared with the rage slamming in her chest along with her heartbeat. “What the hell, Laura?”

“Stay away from me!” She raised her wand as Carmilla stood. The vampire raised her hands, wand still undrawn.

“Laura, slow down. What’s wrong? What is it?” They stared at each other for several moments before Carmilla looked down, noticing how low her collar had fallen. “Oh.”

“You are a Death Eater! You lied to me! That’s why you didn’t tell me isn’t it? Isn’t it? Because your lot killed my mother!” She stepped forward, wand shaking in her grip.

“Laura! Listen to me. I am not a Death Eater.” Carmilla’s eyes flashed dangerously but Laura could see the fear in them. It made her falter but only for a moment.

“You have a tattoo on your left forearm. Who else has a tattoo there? And an Azkaban tattoo on your neck.” Carmilla edged around the table, arms still raised, and moved towards Laura, but before she could speak, Laura struck. “ _INCARCEROUS!_ ” Black coils burst from Laura’s wand and wrapped around the vampire, sending her stumbling back into her chair. Laura added more ropes, securing her to the chair.

“Let me go, Laura. Let me go right now.” Carmilla’s fangs were fully extended, digging into her lower lip.

“Why should I? So you can kill me?” She dropped her wand at the way Carmilla’s face twisted.

“Laura. I...I would never hurt you. I’m not a Death Eater I swear just...here. You can look at my arm. I won’t move at all, just let my arm free and you can see for yourself.” They stared at each other, Laura suspicious while Carmilla pleaded. Finally, Laura relented, slackening the ropes enough for Carmilla to free her left arm. Laura approached cautiously, wand trained on Carmilla’s face while she pulled up her sleeve. Carmilla leaned back, eyes closed.

A terrifying burn scar marred the skin of Carmilla’s forearm, but the shape was undeniable. Most of it had been burned away but the flickering Laura had always seen was the crude beginning of a tail. A partial skull rested atop the burns, shimmering and shaking as if in pain. It was horrifically damaged, but it was a Dark Mark nonetheless. Laura dropped Carmilla’s arm as if it had burned her, wand pressing under the vampire’s jaw.

“It’s a Dark Mark. What was even the point of all this? Why show me?” Her wand twitched at the dark, desperate way Carmilla look at her, brown nearly black orbs swirling with hurt and anger.

“Because I burned it away. It was forced on me. I refused it and they marked me anyway.”

“Or you were trying to hide what you really were from McGonagall and everyone else. How did you break out of Azkaban?”

“If I agree to tell you everything you want to know, will you let me go?” Her jaw clenched as Laura laughed.

“So you can escape before you tell me anything? I don’t think so.” She lowered her wand despite her words. “You can tell me and then I’ll let you go.” Even while tied up and a wand in her face, Carmilla looked terrifying, but it was not the fangs or the low growl at her words. Laura was not even scared of her. It was the broken look in Carmilla’s eyes. There was a luster that had vanished and hurt arced across her irises as clear as day. The vampire took a shuddering breath, her shoulders shaking against her restraints. Her gaze had dropped to her boots for a moment but when she looked up, Laura felt like she was looking straight into her heart.

“Alright then, buckle up, creampuff.” Laura rolled her eyes but moved a chair over, resting her wand on the table beside her. “I was born Mircalla von Karnstein, Countess of Styria, a duchy of Austria. I attended the Durmstrang Institute despite my pleas to go to Hogwarts. On my eighteenth birthday, which coincided with my graduation ball. I was murdered and raised as a vampire.”

“You were raised from the dead after a Killing Curse? That’s not possible. You-” Carmilla huffed at Laura’s interruption.

“I was murdered by a Muggle assassin. That was key to my becoming a vampire. A witch or wizard can only be raised if killed by non-magical means. I was stabbed in the heart.” She smiled ruefully at Laura’s flinch. “The woman who brought me into my new life I called Maman. We travelled all over Europe and the Far East. Every night was a grand party, a feast, but slowly we began to settle down, aiding various dark witches and wizards. I would recruit for the cause and our ranks would swell until we were inevitably defeated or we departed. I did not really care what we did. It didn’t matter to me either way.”

“So you did help Voldemort.”

“Will you let me finish?” She waited for Laura’s reluctant nod before continuing. “Everything changed however in the 1940s. Maman and I joined Grindelwald. Maman was enthralled. We had never served such a powerful wizard. It seemed as if we could even win. I recruited as I always did and I met Ell. You remind me of her just a little bit. Driven. Ferocious. Couldn’t ride a broom to save her life though.” She managed a weak chuckle. “We fell in love and we decided to leave but we were in Grindelwald’s inner circle and I was under Maman’s thumb. Somehow, she discovered our plan. We were to meet just outside of Nurmengard’s walls, Grindelwald’s fortress and later prison, and escape to her homeland, England, but Maman got to Ell first. I had never shared what I was with her. The stigma has always been a great obstacle but back then it was as insurmountable as it had been during the last great witch hunts. She believed me to be a monster and abandoned me, fleeing for London on her own.” Carmilla jerked as Laura placed a hand on her thigh. They stared at each other for a moment before Laura removed her hand.

 

“It was 1945 and Grindelwald fell just hours later. Maman had not finishing punishing me yet. She fled from the fortress before Dumbledore arrived, not that I knew, and ensured she would not be implicated or caught. She followed Ell to London or sent a lackey to London, who knows, I imagine she would have kept her hands clean, but Ell and several Muggles were brutally murdered and I was framed for the attack. Associated with Grindelwald and convicted of murdering British citizens, I was sentenced life in Azkaban. A human would have been given the mercy of the Dementor’s Kiss but it was believed that immortality spent with the Dementors fit my crime more.” Laura opened her mouth as if it speak but quickly shut it as Carmilla sent her a meaningful look. “I sat in that jail cell for fifty years. You asked how I escaped. I was there when Sirius Black snuck past in his animagus form. I would have if I had the energy to do so. I was a shell. Nothing. I was a living corpse for the first time since I became a member of the undead. When Voldemort rose again and broke out his Death Eaters, I was freed as well. Maman had sent for me. She had found an even more powerful and evil wizard to throw her lot in with. I was to join his ranks out of gratitude and loyalty to Maman. I refused the Dark Mark and they bestowed it anyway. I escaped before it could be finished, scorching it away as best I could, but not even the darkest magic can banish it.” She took a deep breath while Laura sat in stunned silence, fingers aching to reach out for Carmilla.

“I joined the Order of the Phoenix.”

“No way.” Laura’s jaw dropped. She could hardly imagine even the slightest possibility of such a thing being true.

“I didn’t care really about what was right or what was wrong. I was angry and they were determined to defeat him and my mother and so I joined. I figured they were a lost cause but McGonagall convinced me to stay. I didn’t do much. I mostly provided information and helped recruit for the Order. I wasn’t there for the battle because Maman wasn’t. I ensured she was where she needed to be for when everything fell apart. She was sentenced to Azkaban and locked away like I was. I helped rebuild Hogwarts, the first time I had ever set foot on the grounds I had dreamed about and then I disappeared, wandering the English countryside before retiring to Austria and the castle I had not seen since I was human. You were right about that cupcake, I did live in a castle.” She smiled softly. “And a year ago, McGonagall approached me. She needed a librarian. She had visited before. She thought I needed to be around people and she told me that my wand work could be improved after she demanded a demonstration. So she brought me to Hogwarts. It was hard to refuse. All I had ever wanted was to go to Hogwarts.” They sat in silence but Laura, eyes still wide and watery, reached for her wand and released Carmilla from her bonds, she closed her eyes waiting for whatever was to come, but Carmilla did not move from her seat. “Are you satisfied?”

“I...Carmilla...I…” She stood and hovered near Carmilla’s chair, fingers twitching at her sides. She ached to hug her but she was afraid of what would happen if she did.

“Don’t bother saying you’re sorry.”

“But...I am, Carm. I...I just should have listened but I didn’t and I never meant for it to be like this. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Her eyes roved the vampire’s form for injuries, fingers twitching still.

“Your spell didn’t hurt me.” Carmilla stood, somehow managing to avoid touching Laura despite how close they were. She grabbed and donned her cloak, hardly noticing or caring about the ice cream stains on her shirt.

“Carm, please don’t go. I just got you back. I am so sorry. What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to leave me alone.” She did not even bother leaving the shop. She disapparated on the spot, the pop echoing in Laura’s ears.


	17. Chapter 17

Laura did not see Carmilla the next day or the next, not that it could really be helped. She did not go to work. She laid in her bed and cried and when her tears were gone she stared up at the ceiling, her grotesque batwing charm bent between her fingers. Her father left her alone for the most part. He had been close to storming out to hunt down Carmilla himself but he quickly moved to wrap her in a blanket and make her hot chocolate when she brokenly admitted that it was all her fault.

It was idiotic. They were not dating.

It was worse than a breakup.

She wrote letter after letter but they only stacked up on her desk, unsent. Letters were not enough. She reread _Feline Transfigurations and Their Particular Perils_ three more times. It only made her feel worse. What did Carmilla have to show for their friendship from her? What had she gained? Laura had more than once wondered what on earth Carmilla Karnstein saw in her and now, nothing added up. What had Laura ever done but hurt her? She was not stupid. Carmilla had always been there. She skulked behind her and eyed her from some perch. She had not missed a Quidditch game or practice in her two years at Hogwarts. No, she was not kind or even particularly pleasant but she was there and when Laura had finally deigned to give her the time of day, she pried and pried until all her dark truths came spilling out.

She finally got out of bed on the third day to go to work, her robes full of letters. She would read every single one out loud if that was what it took. The letters remained the next day and the next. The Quidditch World Cup qualifiers continued, the round of sixteen about to begin but not even Japan’s shocking rise to prominence could distract Laura from staring hard out the door as if her life depended on it, terrifying all of her customers. She slept with _Feline Transfigurations_ under her pillow. It was pathetic but as the week wore on, she was worried she would not see Carmilla again. Even the thought of school was little comfort. Carmilla could hide for months on end with ease, even if Laura sat next to her in every class.

Her contingency plans had become increasingly insane by the end of the week, but with fifteen minutes to close (Laura had even been considering skipping out on the last bit of her shift), black smoke filtered through the door, materializing quietly and all at once just across the counter. Carmilla’s usually high collared, long sleeved shirts had been replaced by a black corset. Laura found it ironic that she was the one who could not breathe while Carmilla was in the restrictive wear. Though the low cut was distracting because wow collarbones and cleavage and shoulders, it was the ink covering Carmilla’s skin that struck her the most. Runes tracked their way down her neck and over her shoulder. Laura had been lucky not to get a Troll in Ancient Runes but the runes radiated an ancient power, something that thrummed. They began just below the string of numbers and runes that marked her as an Azkaban inmate.

“Hey.” The word was nearly croaked but it made Laura smile anyway.

“Hey.” They stared at each other, the only sounds those of their breathing and the radio playing quietly, until Laura remembered her letters, nearly falling over as she rushed around the counter, yanking envelope after envelope out of her robes. “I...these are for you but I never sent them because it didn’t seem right and nothing was coming out right so I’ve been carrying them so I could read them to you which probably isn’t a good idea either but I don’t really know what else to do I’m just so sorry, Carm, and I wish that there was some way I could take it all back.” Laura fell back a step as Carmilla’s head jerked up, moving a few steps forward.

“All of it? You’d take all of it back?” Carmilla had not been so close to Laura in what felt like forever. Laura found it hard to breathe or focus or do anything really other than hope she would not faint.

“I...uh...yes. Of course. I never wanted to hurt you and all I did was accuse you of being a Death Eater and tie you to a chair.”

“Well. It could have been worse.” Carmilla continued at Laura’s incredulous raised brow. “Could have starved me.”  She cracked a slight smile while Laura laughed awkwardly, the sound grating even to her own ears. They stared at each other, noses inches apart. The only sound was the radio, which Laura was hardly paying attention, until Carmilla cocked her head. “Dance with me.”

“Wh-what?” Laura backed up again, but could move no further, pinned to the counter.

“C’mon, cupcake.” She offered her hand and though Laura was unbelievably confused, she allowed Carmilla to pull her away from the counter and tight to her chest, an arm behind her waist, their fingers intertwined. “It’s a waltz.” Laura felt clumsy and slow, but Carmilla led them with ease, hardly bothered by her poor partner. “I haven’t waltzed since the night I was murdered.” The words were quiet. Laura hardly heard them but read them from Carmilla’s lips.

“Was that...uh...the fun thing to do...back then?” She winced as she spoke, hating how wooden and broken she sounded.

“Among other things.” The grin Carmilla flashed eased Laura a bit, her shoulders relaxing. It was more the being in her arms part that was beginning to fluster her more. They danced around the shop, spinning around tables and chairs, face to face and chest to chest. Yet the song ended too quickly, shifting into the same knock-off Weird Sisters hit of the week that had played for six hours that day, but Carmilla did not release Laura when they finally came to a stop.

“Well...that was nice.”

“I wanted to share something that wasn’t so...tragic.” Her fingers tightened in Laura’s bright orange robes.

“Oh.” Laura wanted to look away, down at her feet, at the clock, anywhere but Carmilla’s intense gaze but she was frozen. She was afraid that it was not a nonverbal spell, but something much worse that kept her in place.

“I’m still mad at you.” Carmilla hastily continued at the way Laura’s face dropped. “But...I can’t stay away from you, Laura. You know that and...I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. No more running and hiding.”

“I never meant to hurt you or tie you up or...or any of it, Carm. You know that right? I...I was just so wrapped up in finding out…”

“What I was.”

“No.” Laura swallowed as Carmilla’s gaze somehow intensified. “Who you were. I...I just wanted to get to know you but I already did. It just took this whole mess for me to realize that. You’re just Carmilla. The broody librarian whose scary good at astronomy and loves reading Muggle philosophy and...and even though I didn’t know the rest I...I still...you know.” She trailed off lamely, a sheepish smile on her face.

“I’m afraid I don’t know, cutie.” Carmilla smirked as Laura’s face twisted in frustration. “I’m glad I told you though I certainly could have done without the bondage.” Her smirk widened as Laura blushed. “Or perhaps we’ll revisit that later.” She had spent most of her year trying to decide if she wanted to smack or kiss Carmilla and in that moment, Laura finally acted on what really had never been a decision. She threw her arms around Carmilla’s neck, unsettling their waltz as she dragged her into a fierce kiss. She had shut the insufferable vampire up for once but Carmilla was only shocked for a moment, quickly tightening her hold on Laura and deepening the kiss. Laura had expected maybe a hint of blood or metal when kissing Carmilla (because really what else did she have to do at work other than fantasize about kissing the vampire), but the only reminder of her nature were her fangs, which had appeared nearly as soon as their lips touched. Much to Laura’s dismay, Carmilla broke the kiss just as Laura licked past her fangs. Their chests heaved in unison, eyes bright and lips shiny and red.

“Now you know.” Laura smiled as Carmilla laughed, arms still holding the other close. They settled in a tight hug, heads tucked into necks, swaying gently as the radio finally played a more gentle tune.

“I’m just glad you stayed.” It took Laura, alone in her dark room, until she was nearly asleep to understand just what Carmilla had meant. She had cried for herself all week but she finally shed a tear for Carmilla before she fell asleep.

**  
  
**

Carmilla came by the next day and the next nearly an hour after Laura’s shift started like clockwork. She scared a few customers off at first, but eventually everyone became accustomed to Florean’s latest permanent resident, mostly thanks to Laura cutting her off of her blood sundaes. Carmilla sat at the counter, acting as a general nuisance as Laura worked, but she did not mind so much when they fed each other ice cream or even when they argued over the World Cup. Everything was finally perfect save for England’s abysmal showing in the first match of the round of sixteen and Laura’s father. He had become unbearable. He was more invested in his daughter’s love life than Laura. She feared everyday that he would come marching up the street to cause some sort of awkwardly friendly Hollis scene in the shop. She had a few nightmares about it. Laura, however, finally found a way to shut him up. At least for two weeks. The only downside was that her solution strung her out more than her father’s interference.

“Oh, come on! Bracht can you even see the damn hoops?” Carmilla’s fist came down on the radio but luckily it only buzzed with static for a moment before returning to the Germany/Slovenia game. Laura chuckled while she served a few kids their orders.

“Maybe Slovenia’s Keeper is just that good.” Laura only smiled wider as Carmilla whirled on her.

“You’re joking right? Trubar has the worst stats in all of Europe. It’s a miracle Slovenia called him up this year.” Carmilla glared while Laura shrugged but she was quickly distracted by Germany scoring in quick succession, whooping and high fiving the nearest fellow fan, allowing Laura to observe her, nearly dropping her dish as something finally clicked. Laura took a deep breath before swinging over the counter, one hand jammed into the pocket of her robes. She stopped short just a foot or two behind Carmilla, still engrossed in the radio.

“Hey, Carm.” Laura need not bother to reach out for the vampire. She turned at Laura’s soft voice, eyebrow arched. “I know things haven’t exactly been easy but…” Laura dropped to a knee, hand still buried in her pocket. The shop fell silent as Germany’s lead stretched on.

“What the hell, Laura?” Laura had never seen Carmilla’s eyes so wide.

“I’d really, really love for you to come to the World Cup final with me, even though you have rubbish taste in Quidditch teams.” She pulled out the ticket with a flourish, eyes twinkling with mischief as the entire shop erupted into chaos, some laughing, some cheering, and others yelling angrily at the radio. Germany was heading to the finals.

Carmilla hauled Laura up, swinging her off her feet while Laura laughed, arms tight around her neck.

“Yes, I’ll go you idiot.” They kissed, smiling and laughing and quickly forgetting their audience.

It was not until Laura was closing up shop that night that Carmilla came up behind her, arms around her waist.

“This time you’ll be in the stands with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! This is actually just the beginning. Laura and Carmilla have yet to embark on their greatest adventure yet. I hope you stick around for Quidditch and Quandaries, the thrilling sequel that details Laura's seventh year and an even greater mystery she has to unravel, one that threatens Quidditch itself.


End file.
